Fork In the Road: Pottery Barn
by DreamWvr73
Summary: The AU version of Mac and Gill continued-- Will their pasts affect their future?
1. Default Chapter

_"Two months?_ Two months Mac and you and Gillian still haven't--?" Alex gave his brother a sympathetic expression. The two men were out watering plants and pulling weeds, both of them in grungy shorts and t-shirts caked with mud and grass stains. He went over to his brother and patted his shoulder.

"I _feel_ your pain!" 

"Feel my pain?" Mac rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Alex I'm _not_ suffering."

"You're not?" His younger brother scoffed. "Yeah _right_ that's why you're in a cranky mood--" He crouched down and with gentle hands removed the growing weeds from in between plants, along with rocks and other debris that might hinder vegetation.

"I am not!" MacGyver gave the hose a tug, making his way along the row carefully watering. 

"So what's the deal? She just not ready or what?" He stood up; wiping his wet hands on his already dirty blue shorts.

"I don't know, we agreed to take things slow and believe me we have been--" 

Alex glanced over his shoulder at his brother. "I admire your restraint Mac, Gillian's got those long legs and that great butt--"

The description made Mac whimper tilting his head back at the visual images his brother painted. The truth being that he was rather frustrated about things being at a turtle's pace but at the same time he didn't want to pressure Gillian.

"And those luscious lips, man I bet they taste great! The kind of lips you know would be good at--" A shower of freezing cold water suddenly rained down on the unsuspecting younger MacGyver right in the head and down his face.

"Hey!" He sputtered, wiping his hand down his face. "Mac!"

"Thought you could use some cooling off Lex--" Satisfied that he had drowned his brother enough Mac shifted the hose back and continued watering.

"Thanks a lot!" Alex straightened up and shook his head out water droplets flying everywhere. "Geez and here I thought honesty was the _best_ policy."

"Not when it comes to my girlfriend, no--" Mac reached the end of the row and turned off the hose pulling it after him as he went to the next one. "Besides, don't _you_ have a certain blond woman as your girlfriend?"

"Molly--" That brought a smile to the wet man's face. "Yeah she and I are getting along _really_ well." 

"I _don't_ want to hear about it!" He flipped the small valve that would release the water and carefully irrigated his flowers. "You're supposed to be de-weeding."

"Coming! I'm coming! Slave Driver!" Alex quickly caught up this brother and crouched back down.

"See what I mean? You're a crank! And it's all because you haven't taken the initiative with Gillian."

Mac shut off the water and turned to face his brother. "Initiative? And what I am I supposed to do? Force her? Tell her I'm horny and that my hand is a poor substitute for her?" He didn't mean to say that last statement; he groaned and dropped his head back when he saw Alex's grin.

"Oh ho! So you _are_ frustrated!"

"Well of course I'm frustrated! You've seen her she's gorgeous and she makes me feel good."

"Oh I just _bet!"_

He lowered his head and stared at his brother. "Believe it or not there's more to being with a woman than sex Alex! She makes me feel--"

"Needed?" His brother finished, his grin had faded to a more somber expression. He watched his older brother for a moment or two recognizing the look in his eyes. "You love her, don't you?"

"Yeah--" Mac admitted quietly, turning away. "The first moment I ever saw her it was like I got struck by lightning. I can't stop thinking about her and knowing I'm going to see her soon makes me so happy and excited. Like a kid on Christmas morning--" He sighed, his shoulders drooping.  "I don't want to push her Lex; she's been through enough already."

Alex put his arm around his big brother's shoulders. "Sounds like love to me Mac, and that's a good thing. I know there's more than being with a woman than sex but it is an important part because it can express how two people feel better than words can. I know you don't want to push Gillian but don't your feelings count for anything?"

"Yeah they do--" Mac ran his hands through his long hair. "I guess I better have a talk with her than because if we don't do something soon I _swear_ I'm going to spontaneously combust--" That admission brought a blush to his face and his brother patted his shoulder.

"I hear you, it was like that for me and Molly too before we finally got together. So when do you see her again?"

"Tonight, candlelight dinner at her place. Mom is going to be taking care of Corinne for a few hours--" He sighed, seeing his wet brother suddenly made him feel guilty. "I'm sorry Lex; I shouldn't have taken my frustrations out on you."

"No big deal, it was refreshing and it got some of the dirt off--" He looked down at his smudged grey t-shirt briefly. "My last bit of advice to you is maybe get her on your turf. I've been promising to take Corinne to the amusement park in Minneapolis, that alone is a whole day right there; me and Mom can take her and then she can spend the night at the house. That way you and Gillian can have the whole night here alone without having to worry about the baby."

Both of Mac's eyebrows raised. "You would do that?"

Alex gave Mac a grin nodding his head. "Yeah I would. I'd do anything to see my brother happy--"

Gillian closed the door to her daughter's bedroom, the little girl had gone down for her nap and her mother walked quietly down the hall and into the living room. She plopped down on the couch and swung her legs around contemplating whether or not she should nap herself. When Corinne woke up she would be heading to Ellen's house and Mac would be coming. The thought of seeing him brought a smile to Gill's face as she rolled partially over and snagged her grey cordless phone dialing a series of numbers. Hearing the phone beginning to ring she drew her legs up and crossed them.

"Hey Leigh, you busy?"

_"Hi Gill, no not really. What's up?"_

"Oh not much, this and that--" She played with the frayed bottom of her jean shorts picking at the strings. "Sorry I didn't call you back the other night, I was busy."

_"Don't worry about it. How is Babycakes doing?"_

"Corinne is fine; she's doing well at daycare and she's really talking a lot now. I took some photos of her and put them in the mail for you."

_"That's great! I can't wait to see them and I'm glad she's doing good. How's Elizabeth and Joshua?"_

"Fine! They're talking about coming out here for Christmas but they're not sure with the weather and all. But then again they really want to see Corinne so they're undecided--" She pulled off a string and dropped it over the edge of the couch. "How's your parents doing?"

_"Living it up in Florida, they want me to come there for the holidays but with work and all I'm not sure. The hobby shop?"_

"Pretty good, nice steady flow of customers and the apartment is really coming along. I'm thinking about getting some shelves put in. Listen Leigh, I wanted to talk to you about something."

_"So what's his name?"_

She sighed, shaking her head. "Damn it how did you know? I was about to tell you."

_"So tell me, I'm all ears."_

"All right--" Gillian grinned, turning back on her side. "His name is Mac and he has a business. He owns a nursery."

_"Business man? Wow so what's he look like?"_

"He's a little over six feet—Great build! A body to die for! He's got long blond hair and big brown eyes."

_"Ooo nice! He sounds gorgeous! How long you been seeing him?"_

"Two months--" Gillian bit her lip, knowing the next question her friend was going to ask.

_"And the sex?"_

"I _knew_ you were going to ask me that!"  

_"Well of course I'm going to ask you that!"_

"Well--" She winced a little letting the silence answer the question. 

_"You haven't slept with him? Gillian why not?"_

"Why not? Think about that really hard Leigh!"

The line went silent for a moment before Gillian heard her friend sigh heavily.

_"All right I'm sorry. I guess I just got so excited that you've met someone—I know you're probably afraid too right?"_

"I don't know what I am Leigh--" Wiping her hand down her face, Gillian shook her head. "Mac is wonderful and he's caring and special—Corinne adores him and I do too! Its just that—Michael hasn't even been gone a year and here I am--"

_"Falling in love with someone else?"_

The words hit Gillian right in her stomach and she inwardly gasped. "Oh my God—I never thought of it like that."

_"Of course not, its called guilt Sweetie and that's what you've got, a massive case of guilt. Guilt that another man is in your life and guilt that your daughter adores him."_

"So what do I do Leigh? I want Mac so bad, when I'm with him—It's like I'm 16 again like I was back in high school."

_"I remember those days Gill, when the boys gave us fluttering stomachs and quaking thighs."_

"Yes that's it exactly! I really want to sleep with but it's been 14 months since I've made love Leigh! 14 months! That's a long time!"

_"Eh, you never forget how Gill just start kissing him and let good old Mother Nature do the rest. I guarantee it'll all come back to you."_

Gillian took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I do want to sleep with him but maybe we should mess around a little first. I mean we've just kissed and did some touchy feely but that's about it."

_"That's all? Geez, you really are rusty at this aren't you? The next time you see him I suggest you play touchy feely again but this time BELOW the waist."_

"Leigh!" The sound of her laughter came through the phone and soon Gill was laughing too. "All right, maybe I should. I think we could both use the tension reliever. He's coming to dinner tonight."

_"Perfect! Get your sexiest dress and have some fun!"_

Gillian dragged the match along the bottom of the box sparking it into flame; touching it to the wicks of a pair of candles on her kitchen table. Setting the matches on the counter she looked down at herself gaging her outfit. Her dress, a light blue silk with paisley design, went to mid thigh and had spaghetti straps; she ran her hand down it smoothing out the material. She had left her hair loose knowing that's how Mac liked it best; nothing seemed to please him more than to run his fingers through it.

"Well I hope this knocks his eyes out--" She said to herself as a knock sounded from the living room. Taking a deep breath to control the sudden rush of tingles she got in her stomach and went over to the door. And there he was—black jeans, a white dress shirt, his long hair loose and a bundle of flowers in his hand; just the sight of him made her stomach tingle even more. 

Mac smiled at Gillian appreciatively as he held the flowers out to her. "Hi."

"Hi, come on in--" Stepping aside, she let her guest in closing the door behind him.

"You look—incredible--" He breathed, swallowing hard at the dress that left very little to his imagination.

"Thanks so do you--" Sniffing the flowers, she took them into the kitchen. "And thank you for the flowers--" She found a vase on top of the fridge and put them in water.

MacGyver rubbed his hands together; it was the only thing he could do to stop them from sliding down that dress. "So what's for dinner?"

"Pot roast—But it's going to take another 90 minutes to cook--" The flowers were added to the table, Gill leaned over once more to sniff them.

"90 minutes—so what are we going to do until then?" 

Gillian turned towards him and stretched out her hand. "Oh I'm sure we can think of something--"

Just the soft sexy tone of her voice made Mac's stomach clench; his mouth going dry. 

"We can?" He asked as he reached out and took her hand.

"I think so--" A small soft smile came to her face as she tugged on his wrist towards the hall. "It's just us; your mom won't be dropping off Corinne for a few hours." 

Mac swallowed hard letting her lead him; flashes of thought raced through his mind--maybe, just maybe they were ready to take that next step. He nearly tripped down the stairs.

Once they reached the bedroom she let go of his hand climbed up onto the bed. The room had been prepared; the soft scent of vanilla wafted in the air from the burning candles strategically placed on the dresser and both nightstands.  Gillian rolled across the white comforter and onto her side facing him. She patted the area beside her smiling.

"Why don't you come over here?"

He didn't need to be asked twice, Mac practically did a swan dive onto the bed. Gillian scooted closer to him and reached out, running her fingers down the side of his face. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his.

Mac groaned, wrapping his arms around Gillian as he pulled her on top of him. All his frustrations, his desires were behind that kiss; his heart pounded in his chest as the sweet taste of her invaded his senses. The soft press of her body against his, the smell of her hair—It was good, all good and he felt himself swell in reaction. He wanted more so much more and let his hands slide down that dress to her butt and cupped it; his fingers relaying his message of deep aching need.

Gillian returned it, just as desperate as he was. Her fingers began plucking at the buttons on his shirt wanting to expose the flesh beneath it. Finally she did and broke the kiss her head dropping to nuzzle and lick at his chest as more of the shirt opened; sighing at the clean scent and tangy taste of his skin.

"Uhhh--" Mac craned his neck, his hands in her hair as he watched her get lower and lower; her warm lips tracing over his chest, ribs and stomach. "God I want you Gill—so bad--" He whispered; his voice husky with desire.

"Want you too--" She moved back up and kissed him again; her hand sliding back down to his fly. She worked the button open on his jeans and touched the zipper pulling it down. Sticking her hand inside, she felt the prominent bulge in his boxers.

MacGyver gasped against her mouth, feeling her fingers wrap around his now aching shaft and stroking it. Gillian broke the kiss and rolled over getting a small bottle of baby oil from her nightstand.

"What are you doing?" Mac panted, his body electrified from the touches and kisses.

She showed him the baby oil and grasped his shaft again lifting it from the confinement of his boxers. Its size and heft now exposed to her; she widened her eyes a little as she added a couple drops to the palm of her right hand.

"My goodness—Someone ate his vegetables when he was a boy--" 

The statement made Mac grin, his face blushing. "My mother insisted--"

Gillian's smile faded as she stretched back out beside him planting kisses on his lips. Her now slickened hand curled around his straining shaft; she watched his face seeing the desire shining in his eyes as he gazed at her. 

"Gill--" He whispered his eyes sliding closed as he arched his back thrusting his hips into her hand.  The way he spoke her name made her shudder; a flush of heat starting to burn between her thighs.

Mac reached down and put his own hand over hers as she stroked him, his breathing growing ragged.

"Oh _God_ that's perfect, just right--" 

Overcome by the hot shaft in her hand, the tone of his voice and her own arousal, Gillian covered his mouth with hers, her fingers tightening around him. She felt him gasp against her lips; her hand pumping faster. 

Mac grasped her shoulders, fingers sinking into the bare flesh. He wanted to warn her what was coming, stop her before it was too late—But the frustrations of the past two months wouldn't let him; he simply gave in and enjoyed the pleasure she was giving him; tearing his mouth away from hers and panting as his orgasm hit him. Thumping his head back against the pillow, his pelvis undulated into her hand again and again as he shuddered, the warm eruption washing over her hand and splattering on the comforter and his jeans. Mac's head raised and his flushed face tightened briefly before he collapsed back against the bed, panting and spent.

Gillian swallowed hard, amazed at what she had just witnessed; seeing the absolute surrender in Mac's face. She got up and went to the bathroom, washed her hands and brought back a washcloth.

"Mac?" Climbing back into the bed, she wiped up the mess on her comforter.

"Yeah?" He turned his head back to look at her, seeing the embarrassment on her face and the washcloth in her hand. "Going to clean up the mess you made?" He grinned at her seeing her cheeks grow even redder.

"If you want me too."

"Oh yeah, definitely--"

He watched her wrap the warm cloth around him cleaning his shaft thoroughly before tucking it back into his boxers and wiping down his jeans. She set the washcloth on her nightstand and laid back down; her head on his chest.

"Was that—okay?"

"Okay?" MacGyver wrapped his arms around her and lifted her chin. "Just okay? No. Utterly fantastic and amazing—yes--" He craned his neck and kissed her.

"I had been wanting to do that for awhile now--" She admitted with a grin, sighing as she lowered her head back down. 

Mac stared up at the ceiling, his hand rubbing her back. "There's something I've been wanting to do too--"

"Really? What?"

He wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over once. "Return the favor--" Touching the open ends of his shirt he pulled it out of his pants and took it off, dropping it over the side of the bed.

Gillian sat up, her hands roaming over his now bare chest feeling the strong muscles ripple beneath the surface of his skin and the tickle of his chest hair against her palms as they slid between his pecs.

"I've seen you the least I can do is let you see me--" She reached behind her head and unbuttoned the top of her dress; rising to her knees she touched the bottom of it and began pulling it up until she was finally able to remove it leaving her in her white lacy bra and panties.

"Beautiful--" Mac breathed as his hands cupped her chest; her bra opened in the front and his fingers slid to it. He lifted his eyes asking silent permission.

She gave the tiniest of nods as the front closure was opened and her chest was uncovered.  Opening her eyes, she saw the flush of desire return to Mac's face as her lowered her to the bed and kissed her. They stayed locked in deep, wet kisses for a few moments before their lips parted.

"I know you're afraid--" MacGyver spoke against her skin as he trailed kisses and licks down her neck.

"I am--" Gillian closed her eyes, his lips left her skin wet as he went down, each brush of them making her tingle.

"I'd never hurt you Gill--" He buried his face in her chest kissing it; he latched onto one of her nipples hearing her gasp. The taste of them sent another flush of heat between his thighs; her tiny whimpers and moans was causing him to swell all over again.

"I know—I know you wouldn't hurt me Mac--" Came her breathy response, she lifted her chest a little towards his hungry mouth.

"Then why are you afraid?" His hand slid down her ribs to the waistband of her panties and slipped inside them.

"Because I--" Gillian gasped, her hips rising off the bed as his fingers roamed over her pubic bone. 

"I lost Michael; I don't want to lose you too."

Mac slid back up her body, his fingers slipping into the juicy sweetness of her sex. He found the hard nub of her pleasure and circled it. "You're not going to lose me--" Covering her mouth with his and his fingers sliding through the slick folds in gentle caresses; he felt the tension building within her.

"Just let it go Gill, let me give you pleasure."

Gillian closed her eyes, her pelvis thrusting against his hand; the flush of an impending orgasm starting in her cheeks. Her hands grabbed his shoulders as she tipped her head back, her lips parting as she panted. 

"Mac—please don't stop--"

"No, I won't, not till you come--" MacGyver felt the heated throb between his legs, the sight of Gill lost in her passion. The gleam of her bare body and flushed skin; the smell of their mutual arousal heavy in the room made him shudder. He withdrew his fingers from her syrupy center and stretched out over her rubbing his pelvis against hers.

Her eyes flew open, taking the full brunt of his weight. For a moment she froze, her passion snuffing out like a birthday candle as she stared into his face thinking that they were going to make love. Mac gazed at her and dropped his head their mouths pressing together. The bump and grind of his hips against her made her gasp, the heat of his erection burning through the denim and into her skin. Instinctively, she widened her legs so he could fit more fully between them finally understanding what he was doing. 

Their bodies moved in a heated rhythm together, pelvis to pelvis. The solid feel of Mac's stiff shaft nudging against her hard nub made her breathing heavier; she raised her legs, wrapping them around his back. She closed her eyes again, hugging him around the neck. A wave of tingles suddenly flared up deep in her pelvis and Gillian gasped loudly, squeezing Mac between her legs.

"Gill--" MacGyver thrust harder against her squeezing his eyes shut as the wet flood seeped through his jeans. Finally he stilled, his head resting against her collarbone as he tried to catch his breath.

"Mmm I needed that--" Mac raised his head and kissed her, seeing her stunned expression. 

"Gill?" 

She blinked and looked at him, a blush coming to her face. "I did too—you were incredible."

"I didn't do anything to earn a compliment like that--" He didn't want to move off of her; content to stay where he was he nuzzled the side of her face. "I know I'm a mess though."

"I've got sweats you can wear--" Gillian sighed contently feeling fatigue begin to come over her.

The beeping of the oven timer echoing through the apartment woke them both up; they had drifted off to a peaceful sleep in each other's arms. Gillian groaned not wanting to leave the comfortable warm body currently pressed against her.

"Damn it—If I don't get up we're going to be eating burned pot roast--"  
MacGyver touched her hair, kissing it. "Well then you better go take care of it, I'm looking forward to your pot roast."

"All right, all right--" Gillian rolled off of him and got a t-shirt out of her dresser slipping it on. "I'll get dinner ready, why don't you go clean up?" Still in his jeans, Mac tucked his arms under his head and nodded.

"Yeah, it'll only take me about 20 minutes."

"Well, clean towels and everything is in the bathroom--" She glanced over her shoulder at him seeing his smile as she went over to the staircase and started to climb up it. 

Mac did a full body stretch, flexing his feet as he got out of bed. Despite the mess he felt fantastic and whistled as he got a pair of black sweats and a blue t-shirt out of Gillian's closet. Stepping into the bathroom, he set his clothes on the toilet and flung back the shower curtain. He would take a nice shower and then have dinner with Gillian; hopefully before he went home he'd have a chance to see his favorite baby girl.

Gillian closed her eyes, breathing in the rich aroma of her now cooked pot roast. The meat, tender and juicy, fell apart as she sliced it. 

"Perfect! It came out perfect!" She piled the slices onto a plate along with the potatoes, carrots and onions that had cooked with it. The two candles still burned behind her, they had only shrunken a little; she arranged the pot roast slices and vegetables on two plates and set them down on the table.

"Let's see, red or white wine with a Bellot pot roast?" Gillian debated with herself as she got out two wine glasses and put them on the counter.

"I think red--" 

She turned around and saw Mac in the kitchen doorway all shower fresh, barefoot and grinning. The first thing she noticed was that the sweats were way too short for his long legs.

"Red? Are you sure?"

Mac padded into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her nuzzling her neck. "Uh huh, a nice light red with pot roast."

"Sorry if the sweats are too short. I like to buy them baggy but I guess they're not baggy enough to fit you--" She sighed, enjoying the warmth that now surrounded her and the clean scent.

"It's all right, we can put my jeans on to wash after dinner--" His hands slid down her t-shirt and over her thighs; his fingers still cool from the shower against her warm skin made her jump a little.

"Are you sure you want pot roast? Seems like there's something else on your mind--" Gillian reached behind her, touching his damp head.

"There is, and that's something we need to talk about Gill."

"We do?"

"Uh huh, but after we eat--" He let go of her and sat down at the table looking at his plate. "It looks really good."

Gillian opened her fridge and got out a bottle of red wine, filling both glasses. "It's my mom's recipe--" Putting the wine back, she picked up both glasses and handed one to him while she sat down. 

"What do we need to talk about?" 

Mac tried the pot roast, the meat melting in his mouth. He waited until he swallowed to talk to her, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Good roast--" He reached out and took a hold of her hand; she looked across the table at him seeing the sudden serious expression in his eyes.

"I care about you Gill, a lot and I know you care about me too. I think you know the next step we should take."

She nodded, her stomach suddenly filled with butterflies. "I do care about you Mac and I do want to make love to you I'm just—unsure."

"About what?" 

"Where do we go from there? I mean—what does the future hold for us? You've got your business and I've got mine. Do you want both of us in your life? What about Corinne? Do you really want the responsibility of raising a child that isn't yours?" 

That last statement hit him and suddenly he wasn't staring across the table at Gillian. He saw Kate, with her dark hair and deceptive smile. Kate who had made him so many promises and had failed to keep a one; Kate who had gotten pregnant by someone else--  Suddenly feeling overwhelmed by the past, Mac let go of Gillian's hand and got up from the table. All the pain came rushing back to him; he stretched his arms out, leaned against the counter and bowed his head.

"It's not as easy as it sounds, going to bed is going to mean a lot more than just sex for both of us Mac and I think you know that--" Gillian scooted her chair back and stood up, standing behind him she reached out and touched his back. "I'm sorry if I upset you, I don't know what's wrong with me. I came out here to find a new life for me and for Corinne. It's staring me right in the face and I'm terrified."

MacGyver took a deep breath and let it out slowly, raising his head. The gentle stroke of Gillian's hand on his back brought him out of his stupor.

"It does mean more to me than just sex Gillian; you _mean_ more to me than Kate ever did. I saw her right now; I saw her face when you said that about Corinne. Two months ago you laid out all your cards on the table and told me that if I couldn't handle being in your life and Corinne's life to just go. Now I think it's my turn--" He straightened up and turned around facing her. "I can't promise what the future is going to hold because I don't know, but what I _can_ promise you is that no matter what happens you'll have me--" Mac reached out and took her small hands in his. "We'll be together, all three of us and we'll face the future together as a family."

Gillian's throat tightened and she swallowed a huge lump down. "Mac--"

He tugged on her wrists bringing her up against his chest; his fingers touched her hair. "I'm saying that I'm in love with you Gillian, since that day I fell asleep at my mom's and opened my eyes and saw you standing over me--" He watched her dark eyes widen and grow shiny, a tear rolled down her cheek and he wiped it away. "If you can't handle that then I'll get my clothes and leave; I'll never darken your door again."

She closed her eyes feeling her lower lip tremble. The words he spoke echoed through her mind and deep down in her heart she knew she loved him too. "Mac I--"

"No--" His fingers touched her lips and she opened her eyes. "If you need more time to say it back to me I understand--" Mac's fingers slid from her lips down to her neck and cupped the back of it, pulling her into an embrace.

"Don't go, please don't go--" Gillian buried her head in the crook of his neck. "I do want to build a future with you."

"I don't want to go--" He closed his eyes in pure relief pressing his hand to the back of her head; he could feel her tears wetting his skin and tightened his embrace. 

"I do want to make love to you; more than anything."

Mac let go of her and pulled back from the hug, wiping her face. "I want you too, but not tonight. It's been a big night for us and Corinne will be back soon."

After dinner Gillian and Mac snuggled on the couch watching a movie. Mac's clothes had been washed and were currently tumbling in the dryer. Gillian had gotten dressed in sweats knowing that Ellen would be by soon to drop off her daughter.  She sighed as she nuzzled MacGyver's warm throat, kissing it.

"I like this—Being in your arms like this--"

"Me too--" MacGyver shifted her over, laying her fully on top of him. She didn't weigh much at all, her body heat blending with his an oddly comforting sensation. 

"I have something to confess."

"All right, what?" He gazed down at her; she raised her head a small smile drawing up her lips. "I haven't been this happy in a really long time. Not since--" Her smile faded replaced with a more pained expression. "Not since before Michael got sick."

Mac nodded; clearing his throat as he touched her hair. "You've told me a lot about Michael, but not about what things were like when you found out about the brain tumor."

"I know--" Gillian looked away from his gaze. "It's not that easy to talk about."

He touched her chin and turned it back. "I'm not saying you have to but I just want you to know that you can. I want to know everything about Michael."

"You do?" This raised both her eyebrows as she stared into his face seeing him nod. "Why?"

"Because he was your husband and Corinne's father; you three made up a family. As the fourth member of the family I'd really like to know."

Gillian laid her head back down on his chest. "Michael had an appointment with his doctor—The headaches were killers and when he came back there was this strange look on his face--" She began, closing her eyes…

"Michael? What happened? What did the doctor say?" Gillian saw his stunned expression and took his hands leading him to the maroon sofa and sitting him down. He let her, his green eyes still looking glazed for a moment before turning to look at his wife.

"Dr. Matthews says I've got a brain tumor Gillian--"

"What?" She barely managed to get out; her throat had instantly closed up from the shocking news. 

"It's in a place they can't operate—There are treatments available but they can't guarantee anything."

Gillian closed her eyes feeling her chest tighten. "There's got to be a mistake, they've got to be wrong."

Michael gave his wife's hands a strong squeeze. "No Gill they're sure." 

"Oh _God--_" She touched her hand to her mouth and held out her arms. Michael slid into them as the couple embraced. 

"It's going to be all right Gillian--" He stroked his sobbing wife's hair, her tears tearing at his heart. "Everything is going to be just fine."

"He was so brave—despite the pain and fear. The treatments were hard on him and sometimes he would get so sick he'd be throwing up all day and night. For six months he endured this determined that he was going to make it--" 

Mac listened to Gillian's words seeing the image of the black haired man with the green eyes slowly wasting away. He kept quiet just letting her talk and tightened his hold on her trying to soothe her trembling.

"Did you ever watch someone dying Mac?" Gillian lifted her head to look at him; the pained gaze of her shining eyes hit him right in the chest. 

"No--" He answered quietly.

Gillian took a deep breath letting it out slowly. "It's like watching a snowman melt when the temperature barely rises above freezing. It's not a quick thing and as the days go by you can see where the snow has melted and fallen off. That snowman disintegrates right before your eyes."

Her words made Mac shiver and he swallowed hard. 

"Michael's last day—He had been drifting in and out of consciousness for the past few days thanks to the morphine IV they gave him. The last few days of his life were spent in our house in Minneapolis, but we had a 24 hour nurse there at his bedside. I went to check on him—it was just after first light. The treatments had thinned out his hair; he hardly had any of it left. He was grey, not pale or sickly but grey like concrete but his eyes were just as sparkling and green as ever--"

Michael saw her in the doorway, her lavender robe around her. "Hey Sweetheart, come here--" He raised a hand to her waiting for her to take it. Gillian felt a lump forming in her throat at the sight of him, so weak he could barely hold his arm out.

"How are you doing Baby?" She went to his side, taking his hand and holding it in hers as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I think we both know the answer to that--" He sighed, leaning back against his pillow. "How's the baby?"

"She's still asleep, I just checked on her--" Gillian reached out and stroked his face; he turned his head and pressed his cheek against her hand; those emerald eyes focused their gaze on her.

"Bring her to me Gill, please."

"She'll be awake soon Michael."

"I know but I want to see her now--" Michael insisted and as much as Gillian wanted to protest, she rose from the bed and left the room. A short time later she returned with the sleeping baby, the ten month old in lavender pajamas cradled in her mother's arms. 

"Here she is Michael--" Gillian sat back down on the bed and gently placed Corinne in his arms.

"My big girl--" He closed his eyes pressing his nose against her cheek, inhaling the soft baby powder scent. 

"You're one of the best things that happened to me Corinne; I want you to know that."

That lump in Gillian's throat now grew to the size of a mountain; the tears threatening her eyes. She knew why he said those things but they were still difficult to hear. 

He ignored her going on with what he was saying. "No matter what, I want you to remember that your daddy loves you very much--" Michael planted a kiss against her cheek, his own tears leaving a wet mark.

"Take her back to bed Gill, please--" He turned away, not wanting his wife to see.

Gillian said nothing, once more she did as he asked and took Corinne to her room. 

"Why didn't you want to wait till Corinne was--" She stopped in mid sentence seeing Michael slumped sideways in the bed.

"Michael?" Racing to the bed, she touched his shoulder and sat him back up; seeing a blood trail from the corner of his mouth. 

"Oh my God! Michael!" She leaned his head against her chest trying to find a pulse on his neck. Pressing her fingers to his jugular she found it, weak and thready.

He opened his eyes to look at her. "Gillian--" He gurgled, as more blood came from his mouth and soaked into her robe.

"I have to call someone Michael, I have to get the nurse just hang on all right?" The tears were rolling down her face but she ignored them.

"No! No more—I'm done--" His eyes open and shut briefly, Gillian noticed the green color seemed to be fading.

"No we need more time! Michael please!" Gillian looked around frantically. "Mrs. Memphis! Mrs. Memphis where are you!"

"I sent her home."

She gazed down at her husband, shaking her head. "Why did you do that?"

"I can't—do this anymore Gill—Just--- Just let me go--" Michael wheezed, it seemed harder and harder for him to breathe.

"Michael please don't go!" His wife sobbed, stroking a shaking hand over his ashen face.

Michael stared up at her, a small smile coming to his blood frothed lips. "Love you—Gill I'll—always be—with you, remember that--" He took one last breath, reaching up to stroke her cheek; his thin fingers sliding over the wet skin. "Always--" 

Gillian squeezed her eyes shut briefly pressing that weak hand even firmer against her face. "I love you Michael, please don't go--"

She watched him smile at her again but that smile slowly faded and with it the light in Michael's eyes. His last breath exhaled out of him in a soft hiss.

"Michael?" She lowered his hand from her face and touched his neck trying to find the pulse. Nothing, she felt nothing. The realization hit her like a freight train; her husband was gone. Her lip began to tremble as she gently lowered him back to the bed. Gillian picked his hand back up, kissing it gently she placed it beside him. For what seemed like an eternity she simply stared at him not believing he was really gone, expecting that at any moment he would open his eyes. But the moment never came.

Mac sat up and gathered Gillian in his arms rocking her. He felt a little overcome himself listening to that story finally understanding the deep pain she had suffered; it made his own seem so small in comparison.

"It's all right Gillian shh--" He soothed listening to her sobbing and pressing his hand to the back of her head. Finally they tapered off some and she pulled back wiping her face.

"I'm sorry Mac; I didn't mean to break down like that."

"No, it's okay--" MacGyver reached out and brushed a tear from her cheek. 

Gillian took a deep shuddering breath. "It was a lot easier to tell you that then I thought. I wasn't sure I was going to be able too--" Leaning forward, she closed her eyes and pressed her mouth to Mac's taking it in a slow, warm kiss. He returned it, his hands sliding up her face and into her hair. She broke it, planting tiny kisses on his lips.

"Thanks for caring Mac."

"I do care, I don't want to take Michael's place not for you or Corinne--" He touched his forehead to hers sighing. 

A knock on the door stopped the conversation, Gillian climbed off of Mac giving her face another wipe down and smoothing out her loose hair as she crossed the living room to the door. Unlocking the door, she pulled it open and saw the smiling face of Ellen Jackson; she had a tired looking Corinne by the hand.

"Hi, how was dinner?" Ellen peeked around the door frame and saw her son on the couch.

Gillian pulled the door back further as she crouched down, looking at her daughter. 

"Hi Baby, have fun?"

Corinne didn't say anything, simply rubbed her eyes and held out her arms. 

"Aww come here--" Gillian lifted her daughter into her arms, hugging her. 

"She's a little cranky, I think she's just tired--" She saw her son get up from the couch and come over to her. "Hi Mac--" His appearance raised an eyebrow as did Mac's sheepish grin.

"Hey Mom, have fun?" 

"Yeah we did--" She shot him a very maternal gaze before focusing her attention back to Gillian. "She ate some chicken and peas and cookies for dessert."

"You did? Sounds good--" Gillian planted a kiss on her daughter's head; the little girl leaned against her mom's shoulder. "Look who's here."

A pair of hazel eyes focused on the blond man, who smiled and gave a wave. "Hey Baby!"

Corinne sat back up, blinking at Mac for a moment before holding out her arms to him.

He grinned and lifted her from Gillian.

"Aww--" Ellen beamed, not only from the little girl knowing her son but the warm look of affection on Mac's face as he held her.

"Thank you so much for watching her Ellen, I really appreciate it--" Gillian stroked her hand over her daughter's back.

"It was no trouble, you know I have fun doing it--" Her gaze bounced between her son and Gillian. "Well I better let you put her to bed."

Mac moved from side to side rocking Corinne. "She's practically asleep now--" He pressed his hand to the back of her head.

"Then I really better let you go--" 

Gillian gave the older woman a hug. "Have a good night Ellen, drive carefully."

"Oh I will--" She patted Gillian's back before letting her go.

"Night Mom--" Mac turned sideways and kissed his mother's cheek.

"Night Honey--" With that she turned and walked down the stairs; Gillian closed the door behind her.

"Can you put her down?"

"Yeah, no problem--" He headed down the hall and slipped into Corinne's bedroom. A short time later he came out quietly closing the door behind him.

"I just took off her shoes."

"Thank you--" Gillian wrapped her arms around his waist. "You have to go home don't you?"

"Yeah but I really don't want to--" His hands slid over her back slowly. "I've got some early deliveries tomorrow and a few more businesses want fountains like the one I got for the Mayor's."

"Sounds like you're going to be busy--" She peered up into his face seeing him nod.

"A little bit, but if I get too bogged down Alex helps me since he's off from school for the summer--" Mac dropped his head and kissed her. Gillian felt his tongue slide into her mouth and touched hers to it; both of them groaning softly before the annoying buzzing sound of the dryer parted their lips.

Alex parked his black Sebring alongside his brother's truck shutting down the engine. He tucked his sunglasses into his light blue t-shirt as he walked up to the cabin opening the back door.

"Mac?"

"Hey Baby Brother!" Mac shouted from the stove, a huge grin on his face as he glanced over his shoulder at him briefly before flipping over another pancake. Alex watched him a moment, his older brother in khaki overalls and a white t-shirt; his long hair left down and he whistled happily while he cooked.

"Excuse me I _think_ I have the wrong house--" Alex glanced around the kitchen. "Okay this _looks_ like my brother's kitchen and cabin but the last time I saw him he was a sexually frustrated crank and now here's this happy cooking guy. So either I'll go down in the cellar and find the pod that contains my _real_ brother or--" He let his words trail off, raising an eyebrow. "Oh ho! I see!"

"See what?" The gas burner clicked as Mac turned it off and slid a plate containing pancakes and sausage to his brother.

"I think you got some action that's what I think--" Alex pulled one of Mac's stools out from under the counter, his denim short covered thighs straddling it.

"Well--" Mac set a fork and napkin down, his grin widening. "We didn't do it if that's what you're thinking but we did some other things that were just as satisfying--" He picked up his own plate and rounded the counter, sitting down beside his brother.

"I'm not so sure I believe that but obviously it was enough you're practically _glowing_--" He dug into his breakfast; he always enjoyed his brother's pancakes.

"When do you think you and Mom are going to take Corinne to the Minneapolis fair?" Cutting his pancakes, Mac took a bite of them wiping his mouth. His stomach growled its approval; his appetite seemed huge this particular morning.

"I'll get some milk--" Alex got up from the stool and got a carton out of the fridge. "Oh I don't know, maybe next week--" Two glasses were sitting in the drain board and he set them on the counter and filled them with milk. "So what are we doing today?"

"We've got some deliveries and a few estimates for some landscaping jobs and we need to take measurements for at least three more fountains--" Mac took the glass of milk from his brother and had a hearty sip.

Alex sighed shaking his head. "Terrific, anything else?" 

"For you no, for me I have to go into Minneapolis for some a special order--" 

"Minneapolis? All the way there for what?" 

"Mom's friend Mrs. Perkins wanted some special plants and I was able to find someone in Minneapolis to get them from. Some bonsai trees and some orchids, and they were really reasonable too. A place called the Enchanted Gardens, its right off the highway--" MacGyver picked up the syrup and added more of it to his remaining pancakes. "She's even paying me extra to go get them for her."

"That's nice of her considering Minneapolis is 100 miles away--" Alex returned the milk to the fridge and sat back down finishing his breakfast.

Mac saw his brother's skeptical expression and leaned closer to him. "Little extra touches like that are what keep my customers happy Lex and that in turn gets me _more_ customers. So in the end 200 miles is worth it--" 

"Yeah I suppose--" He grumbled under his breath as cut into a sausage. "That alone is going to take you three hours you know, there and back."

"I know, but the drive will be nice so I don't mind--" Mac got up from the stool and carried his plate to the sink. 

Mac drove down the highway, pushing his truck to the very brink. The words his mother spoke to him rolled around in his head like loose marbles as he stared out into the black night with only the gray light from the dash illuminating his face.

_"Mac, there's been a robbery."_

_"Robbery? Where?"_

_"Gillian's shop got hit while she closed."_

_"Oh God is she all right?"_

_"She got stabbed Mac, Penny Parker called me to come get Corinne. I've got her here at the house and sent Alex to Lancaster General to find out more about Gillian."_

_"I'm going there right now, bring Corinne to me there."_

_"I can take her Mac its not a big deal."_

_"Mom—bring Corinne to LG."_

_"All right son, I'll be there as soon as I can--"_

The truck screeched to a halt in the first row right beside the sliding glass doors of the squatty beige medical building; the words LANCASTER GENERAL brightly illuminated.  Mac jogged up the ramp the doors parting with a hiss; there he met his brother face to face.

"Gill's fine Mac, it was a minor wound and they're giving her stitches now--" Alex spoke in a calm voice his hand on his brother's shoulders staring into his face. He saw the fear and anger etched into Mac's features. "I told Mom to keep Corinne; you can get her when you take Gill home."

"I told her to bring her--" Mac rubbed his hand across his eyes, sighing in relief.

"I know but she called me and I told her to keep the baby with her--" He moved his hands away, waiting for his brother's reaction. "I think we've got enough drama right now then that little girl seeing her mom hurt." 

Mac took a deep breath letting it out slowly as he dropped his head back. "Where is she?"

"Down the hall in the ER, room number one. She's pretty upset right now Mac, Pete is there taking her statement. Gill's going to need some clothes; I'll bring something from your house and bring it to you." 

"Thanks Alex--" Mac finally lowered his head swallowing hard. "When Mom told me, I just got all these images--" His mouth still moved though no sound came out.

"I know, I know--" Alex put his hand on his brother's shoulder again squeezing it. "But she's all right, why don't you go see her?"

His brother nodded in reply and headed down the hall, his legs feeling like chewed bubble gum. He found the room marked one and peeked in the small window seeing the tan uniform of his friend. 

Steeling himself he opened the door and stepped into the room.

_"I don't know Sheriff, it all happened so fast--"_

Mac heard the fear and emotion in Gillian's shaky voice, it was the same tone she had used only the night before. He saw the pink curtain and gripped it, flinging it back. The first thing he saw was Gillian in the bed, her face pale and frightened; her bloody clothes had been taken away by Pete's deputies. The hospital had put a blue gown on Gillian; the bottom of it hiked up revealing the heavy taped gauze over her mid section. She saw Mac and her face brightened instantly.

"Mac--" Her eyes grew shiny and her lower lip began to tremble.

"Hi Mac--" Pete had his black notebook in his hands, giving his friend a smile over his shoulder.

He didn't say one word, his focus on Gillian as he quickly rounded the bed and sat down on its edge gathering her in his arms.

"Are you all right?" He whispered, holding her tightly.

"I'm okay--" Gillian trembled against him, feeling her tears spilling from her eyes. "They—They gave me stitches, I'm pretty numb right now."

"That's okay, stitches are nothing. I've gotten a ton of them--" Mac stroked his hand down her loose hair trying to soothe her.

"I just want to go home Mac--" Her voice defeated, she laid her head on his shoulder.

"We'll go home as soon as the doctor says you can. Then we'll get Corinne and go back to your place--"

"I wish she was here, I drove everyone crazy asking about her, finally Alex told me where she was--"

"Well if you remember anything else, you've got my number--" Pete flipped his notebook closed and tucked it into his pocket. He picked up his hat and jacket from a nearby chair and slipped them back on. "Don't worry Gill, we'll catch them--" He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. "You just take it easy for the next few days, all right?"

"I will Sheriff, thank you--" Gillian gave him a smile, patting his hand.

"Mac--" Pete gave his friend a nod, who returned it.

"Thanks Pete, let us know if you find anything."

The couple watched the Sheriff leave; hearing his heavy footsteps grow faint as he walked down the hall. 

Mac turned his attention back to Gill seeing the bloody gauze taped over her stomach. He reached out and ran his fingers over it gently.

"Want to tell me what happened?"

Her hand lifted from the side of the bed and touched his; their fingers interlocking. She leaned back against the pillow sighing.

"I was locking up; I had finished in the back and was clearing the front. I could have sworn I had locked the front door until I heard the bell. My back was too the door and suddenly someone grabbed me from behind--" She shook her head. "Everything is such a blur, I remember fighting with whoever had me and kicking and stuff. I never saw the knife but suddenly there was this burning in my stomach, it hurt so bad—I was dropped on the floor and shoved away. I saw two men messing with my register; they got it open and took the money. I had already taken out the day's receipts and had just what I open with everyday, 50 dollars. I don't know what happened after that, all I remember is feeling someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw Willis leaning over me--" She put her hand across her eyes, her body starting to tremble again.

"Gill, it's all right--" He tugged on her wrist sitting her up; wrapping his arms around her again he held her. "You're safe, its over."

"I just want to go home Mac--" Drawing in a deep breath she cringed a moment. "Ow--" Leaning back, she touched her bandage. "The anesthetic must be wearing out."

"I'm going to go see if I can find a doctor--" He raised her chin caressing her face. "I'll be right back--" Mac brushed his mouth against hers gently in a small kiss. 

"Mrs. Pershing?"

The kiss broken by a sudden presence, both people turned towards a dark haired nurse in green scrubs holding a silver clipboard.

"Dr. Holloway said that you can go home now but she wants you back in three days to check your stitches."

"All right, any instructions?"

"If you'll just sign these I'll explain them--" The nurse moved the tray closer to her, Mac got up and stepped back allowing the nurse to get closer to Gill.

"You're supposed to rest and not lift anything over 10 pounds for a period of seven days. You can take a shower but don't get the stitches wet. If you have any pain, Tylenol should take care of it. You're to come back in three for a follow up and the doctor will instruct you further at that time--" She handed Gillian a pen and watched as her patient signed the release papers. The nurse gave her a copy and set everything aside. She pulled back the sheet and swung Gillian's legs over the side of the bed.

"I'm going to get a wheelchair, you just sit here a moment, all right?"

Gillian nodded, her legs feeling like wet celery. The position hurt her stomach and she rubbed it a little.

"We'll get Corinne and go back to your place. Then we'll have something to eat and get some rest--" Mac stood in front of her and rubbed down her arms.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I guess Willis can run the store for me while I heal up--" She wrapped her arms around MacGyver's waist burying her head in his shirt.

"Don't worry about anything; I'll take care of it. I'm going to go check and see if Alex brought those clothes for you--" He touched her hair and planted a kiss in it. 

Ellen peeked around the open door seeing her son in the porch light. She sighed in relief, opened the door all the way and clutched her blue robe even tighter against the chilly night air.

"How's Gillian?"

"All right, she's got 10 stitches in her stomach. Where's Corinne?" MacGyver ran his fingers through his hair, between the day's work and what happened to Gillian he felt totally exhausted. 

"She's in here--" Ellen led her son into the living room pointing out Corinne. The little girl had on a blue sundress snuggled up to a fat couch cushion. The sight of her made Mac sigh as he rounded the couch and knelt down beside her reaching out to stroke her hair. It didn't rouse her so he stood up and gently scooped her into his arms leaning her against his chest.

"She had dinner and everything. You do have a car seat right?"

"Yeah it's between us in the truck; Alex brought it out of the Nomad for me--" Mac looked down at the little girl, adjusting her over his shoulder. "I better go Mom, Gillian needs to get home and rest."

His mom nodded as she escorted her son to the front door. Opening it, she cupped the back of her son's head and pulled it down kissing his forehead. "You'll take good care of her Mac, I know you will."

"Thanks Mom--" He gave her a smile before turning and heading down the sidewalk towards his truck.

Mac turned off the gas picking up the silver saucepan by the handle and pouring the contents into two coffee mugs; he carried them down the hall and stairs closing the metal gate behind him as he made his way to the master bedroom.

Gillian laid sideways on her bed, her eyes closed.

"Gill?" She turned towards the stairs seeing Mac coming down them.

"Where's Corinne?"

"In her pajamas and into bed, she fell back asleep pretty fast--" He sat down on the edge of the bed looking at her; the hockey t-shirt and red sweats were huge making Gillian look like a little girl.

"I really should stick you in the shower and clean you up." 

"I'm not supposed to get my stitches wet--" 

"Don't worry, duct tape will fix that--" He stood back up and reached into his overalls pocket pulling out a flattened roll. 

"Duct tape?" Gillian gazed skeptically at him. "Don't tell me you're going to tape me up like a mummy?"

He twirled it in his hands. "Well—maybe a little--" Mac took his Swiss Army knife out and pulled her shirt up to her neck.  He saw the disinfectant they used to clean out the wound around the edges of the first-aid tape. 

"Where did they get you?" 

"It's above my belly button kind of off to the side. I guess my wiggling around gave him bad aim--" Gillian swallowed hard, trembling a little under his gaze. His dark eyes not only traced over her wounded midsection but her uncovered white lace bra.

"I'm going to cut the tape and take off your gauze, all right?" His hand touched her waist gently, fingers stroking the smooth, warm skin.

"I trust you--" She put her hand over his giving him a small smile.

Opening the scissors on his knife, Mac carefully lifted the edge of the gauze and started snipping away the tape. "Whoever did this did a good job; you've got more tape than a post office--" Gill snickered, gasping at the press of the cold metal blades against her skin.

"Hey watch that laughing now, don't want to accidentally give you a tummy tuck--" Finally getting half the tape cut, Mac peeled back the gauze seeing her stomach washed in that mustard yellow disinfectant. There were traces of dark blood around the wound itself, the slit held together by black stitches. 

Mac raised his eyes to look into her face. "It's not bad Gill."

"Dr. Holloway said the knife didn't go in deep enough to cause major damage. I'm lucky that way--" She cringed when he tugged on the tape; the gauze finally coming off.

"Sorry--" He saw her face and rubbed the area gently. "I didn't mean to pull it--" Mac cut the gauze in half and then again, making the square as small as possible. He put it back over the wound gently and cut two strips of duct tape.

"So you're going to make a water proof patch?"

Flashing her a grin, Mac covered the gauze with both tape strips. "There, that should do it--" He set his tape and knife down on the nightstand, picked up a mug and handed it to her.

"Here, its clam chowder. After you drink it we'll take a shower."

She took the mug and then nearly dropped it, her big eyes wide. "_We'll_ shower?"

"Yeah--" He raised the mug to his lips, still seeing her astonished expression over the rim. "You've lost some blood and had anesthesia, I'm not going to risk you adding a cracked skull to your current injury list."

Her face burned at the idea but she hoped the coffee mug hid it as she had a sip of the soup, the warmth of it soothing her.

"Maybe we should just go now before I'm too tired to care--" She had another swallow of the soup, gazing at him.

"All right--" Mac plucked the mug from her fingers and got up, holding out his hand. "Come on."

Gillian's hand trembled as she gently placed it in his. He pulled her off the bed, keeping a firm grip on his as they walked to the bathroom together.

She stepped behind the curtain first feeling extremely self conscious at her bare body and silver taped stomach. Mac joined her a moment later pulling the curtain closed behind him.

Gillian glanced over his shoulder at him, swallowing hard feeling her cheeks burn at the sight of the nude man. Her eyes traced over his broad shoulders, flat chest and hard stomach; down the trail of dark hair to his lean hips and powerful legs.

"Holy Cow--" Gillian whispered as her eyes made their way back up his face seeing his sheepish grin.

"I was thinking the same thing myself--" He breathed as he drew her to him, sighing at the warm press of their bodies.

"You're gorgeous Gill; I want you so damn _bad_--" Mac closed his eyes cradling her against his chest as he stepped into the shower spray.

"I know, I want you too but that's going to have to wait now--" She raised her head, planting kisses along his collarbones.

"As much as I don't want to, it'll be worth it--" He reached down and picked up the bar of soap, rubbing it up and down her back. "We better get cleaned up and into bed, you need to rest."

Gillian sighed, already feeling sleepy from the warm water cascading down her. She gazed up into his face seeing the water droplets rolling down it; his hair, turned to dark blond from the water, hung down his chest.

"God just _look_ at you--"

"You're not so bad yourself--" His fingers glided down her cheek as he gave a deep wistful sigh. "Soon, we'll make love _soon_."

Wrapping her arms back around him, Gillian closed her eyes listening to the strong beating of his heart. 

"Promise?"

Giving her wet head another kiss, MacGyver nodded.

"Promise."

MacGyver's eyes snapped open, feeling the warm body close to his moving. He saw the red display on Gillian's alarm clock, it read 1 15. Beside him, Gillian whimpered rolling onto her back; her face twisted in a grimace.

"Gill?" He propped himself up on one elbow and touched her shoulder shaking it. "Gill?"

Her breathing sped up as she kicked the blanket off the bed, small groans coming out of her.

"Shhh, its all right--" Mac laid back down and pulled her against him wrapping his arms around her. "It's all right you're safe--" 

With a loud gasp she opened her eyes looking around the dark bedroom. "Mac?"

"Yeah--" He touched her head feeling her tremble. "It was just a bad dream that's all."

Gillian took a deep shuddering breath. "I was back in the store--" She whispered, burying her head in the crook of his neck. "How am I going to face it Mac? How am I going to be able to run my store without being afraid?"

"The same way you've faced everything else, head on. You're strong Gill just look at all you've done; left Minneapolis and came out here, raising Corinne on your own and your shop. I think you've got a lot of courage--" He picked up her hand and kissed it pressing it to his chest.

She raised her head staring down into his face; even with faint traces of moon light filtering into the room she could make out his features. Dropping her head, her mouth took his in a kiss; her fingers roaming up his face. Sliding across his body she gasped and broke the kiss forgetting about her injured stomach. Mac quickly rolled them over, gently placing his hand on the gauze. 

"You all right?" 

"My own fault--" Gillian winced as the pain began to fade, she raised her head and looked down at her stomach. "That's what I get for trying to seduce you."

MacGyver rubbed his hand across the gauze gently. "When this is healed you won't have to try--" He curled up beside her resting his head on her shoulder. "Go back to sleep Gill, we still have a long time before dawn."

"Corinne will be up by seven--" Gillian yawned, her eyes closing briefly.

"Talk about an early bird, she sounds like me--" Mac got up from the bed and picked up the comforter, lifted it in the air and snapped it; the blanket gently coming to rest over Gillian. He climbed back in sliding across the mattress to Gill's warm prone form.

"If this keeps up I'm going to enjoy sleeping naked--" He snuggled up to her; one of his long legs sliding between hers as one arm stretched across her chest. 

"You and me both--" Turning her head, she gave him another kiss peering into his face. She wanted so bad to tell him how she really felt about him but no—it would wait for another time, a special moment between them that she hoped would happen soon. With that she lowered her head back down to the pillow and settled down for the rest of the night.


	2. Fork In the Road: Pottery Barn Chapter T...

_"Mama!"___

_"Mama!"_

A small voice came drifting down the stairs waking the two people cuddled up in the king size bed.

"And there she is—my almost two year old alarm clock--" Gillian snickered against MacGyver's shoulder opening her eyes. She tried to sit up and got a fast reminder of her injured midsection.

"Easy, just stay put. I'll get her--" Mac yawned and rubbed his hands over his face as he rolled away from Gillian. He climbed down from the bed and started toward the stairs, stopping midway when he realized he had no clothes on.

"Whoops--"

"Clothes would help--" Gillian snickered as she very slowly sat up, her hand to her stomach.

_"Mama!"_

"Yeah give me a second here Corinne!" Mac went over to Gillian's closet and got a pair of blue sweats; he pulled them on and quickly started up the stairs. 

_"Hey Baby, you're awake!"_

Mac's voice reached Gillian as did the clanking and squeaking of the metal gate; it had a latch on it that kept the little girl from falling down the steep steps. 

Gillian slowly climbed off the bed and went over to her dresser, she got out an over sized white t-shirt and slipped it on.

"Look who I've got!" MacGyver came down the stairs, a grin on his face as he held Corinne. The little girl in the purple nightgown blinked at her mother suddenly wiggling to get down.

"Okay okay hold on--" He set her down on the floor and she raced to her mom grabbing her legs.

"Hi Baby, I missed you too--" Gillian started to bend down to pick her up but stopped. "I can't lift her, she's too heavy--" She glanced down at her daughter stroking her hair.

Mac nodded, approaching both mother and daughter. He motioned to the bed with his chin. 

"Why don't you have a seat?" 

Gillian did as he asked sitting back down on the bed, leaning against the headboard. Corinne started to climb up it, but being so short she couldn't quite make it up onto the tall bed. She leaned up onto it with her elbows, her legs kicking as she tried to heave herself up.

"Here Doll, let me give you a hand--" MacGyver chuckled as he gripped her under the arms and lifted her setting her down on the fluffy comforter. "There you go."

Corinne giggled as she sunk into the blanket and rolled on the bed crawling towards her mother. 

"Mama! Mac!" She knelt down beside her mother and turned around pointing at the blond, bare chested man.

"Yeah Baby I know, he's here to take care of us--" Gillian held out her arms and winced a little as her daughter bounced into them, her head pressing into her mother's chest.

"That's right, I am--" He got back into bed and laid down holding his arms out. "Can I get a hug too?"

Gillian motioned towards him. "Go get him!" She kissed her daughter on the head and let go of her, the little girl crawled to Mac and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Ah! I'm being attacked by a toddler!" Mac rolled onto his back and put his hands on her waist lifting her away from him, his arms extended. "I got her Gillian! I captured the doodlebug that was attacking me!"

"Mama!" Corinne giggled as she stared down at Mac a wide grin on her face, her hazel eyes shining.

"What do you think Gill? Should I put her down?" He turned his head to get Gillian's opinion, she shrugged her shoulders. 

"I'm not sure Mac; she just might try again--"

"Good point! At least this way I can watch her!" His fingers tickled her waist making Corinne squirm and squeal, her little legs kicking wildly.

"Down! Down!"

"Better put her down Mac before she gets upset--"

"Yeah--" He lowered her back down to his chest hugging her to him.

"Oh she's all right, just not all that crazy about heights that's all--" Gillian stroked her daughter's hair.

"That's all right Honey, I'm not fond of them either--" Apologetically, Mac planted a kiss in Corinne's red hair. "Why don't we all go upstairs and have something to eat?"

Corinne sat in her booster seat eating handfuls of scrambled eggs, cut up pieces of bacon and toast. She had yellow bits of yolk and smeared butter on both cheeks.

"Well someone is enjoying her breakfast--" Gillian snickered as she had another forkful of eggs. "She must like it Mac, it's all over her face."

MacGyver stood at the stove shoveling eggs from one skillet onto his plate and bacon from another. The toast popped up and he quickly buttered it, wiping his crumby hands on his blue t-shirt.

"It's nice to know my cooking is appreciated--" Mac picked up his plate and kissed Corinne's head as he sat down beside her. 

Gillian shook her head. "I appreciate it too you know," she waved her egg covered fork at him.

"All right, my gratitude to you too--" He leaned forward and kissed her cheek before settling back down in his chair and picking up his fork.

"You know, I was giving your store security some thought."

"You were?" She rose from her chair slowly, the motion pulled on her stitches a little and she winced. "What did you come up with?" Gillian resumed her trek to the fridge, got out the carton of milk and brought it back to the table.

Mac turned in his chair towards her pouring more milk into his glass. "We can look into security systems and cameras. A shop like yours should have them anyway since you've got some expensive items."

"Security systems and cameras--" She pondered it for a moment, the feel of that thick arm snagging around her neck made her shudder. "Okay, who can do something like that for me?"

"I can--" MacGyver gazed at her, his eyes serious. "If you want me too." He let go of his fork and covered her hand with his. "I can do all the wiring and everything."

She blinked at him a moment her eyebrows rising. "You'd do that for me?" 

"Of course I would—" A little surprised at her question, he reached out and cupped her cheek stroking it. "I'd do anything for you."

Gillian closed her eyes leaning her face into his hand; his strong fingers slid around to the back of her neck and he gently pulled her forward towards him. Their lips briefly touched but before the kiss could deepen, a knock on the front door broke it.

"Who could that be so early?" She started to get up only to have Mac put his hand out.

"No I'll get it--" He wiped his mouth and got up; walking around Corinne's boaster seat, the little girl watching him curiously.

"Who is it?" He peeked in the peep hole but was unable to see anything.

_"Mac its me!"_

Mac heard the voice of his brother and sighed in relief as he opened the door, peeking around it to see Alex's grinning face.

"Morning!"

"Alex it's barely eight am! What are you doing up so early?" MacGyver opened the door all the way and invited him in.

Alex had a white bag in his hands as he pulled his sunglasses off. "Just thought I'd check on you guys--" He saw what his brother had on and a wide knowing grin came to his face.

"What happened to your sweats Mac? Did you wash them in hot water?"

"Never mind my sweats--" Mac grumbled as he led Alex to the kitchen. 

"Hi Alex, what are you doing here?" Gillian looked at the man in the jeans and black tank top; his resemblance to his brother was amazing sometimes.

"Thought I'd see how you were, my mother insisted, and I brought you a little get well present--" He set the bag in front of her.

"What's this?" 

"Some of my mother's famous chocolate chip cookies--" Alex noticed Corinne in her seat and grinned at her. "Hey Squirt! How are you?" 

Corinne looked up at him and held out her little hand, the soggy remains of toast clenched between her fingers.

"Uhh no thanks Doll, Uncle Alex already had mushy, smashed toast for breakfast."

Gillian took a cookie out of the bag and set it down on Corinne's yellow tray. "I'm doing all right, a little sore from the stitches but its not too bad. I'll call your mom and thank her for the cookies--" 

"Well Sheriff Thornton has been searching everywhere for those guys that robbed you, his guess is that they probably high-tailed it to Minneapolis. He said he's going to fax their descriptions to the police."

"You don't want any breakfast Lex?" Mac asked as he stood by the stove glancing over his shoulder at his brother.

"Nah, no thanks. Mom made pancakes this morning and I went over and helped her eat them--" He motioned to the chair. "Mind if I sit?"

"Oh no please do--" Gillian gave him a smile as he pulled the chair out and offered him the bag. 

"Cookie?"

"Thanks--" Alex got a couple cookies out of the bag and broke them apart. "You do know the whole town is talking about what happened to you."

"I'm the focus of gossip? That's not very surprising, according to Penny I have been since I got here--" Gillian sighed and shook her head as she dunked a cookie in her milk.

"This is a small town Lex, the Grapevine in the daycare and at Mom's hotel hardly need a reason to gossip--" Mac sat back down and started on his breakfast once again, biting into his toast. He got a couple of cookies out of the bag and set them on the edge of his plate.

"Well when something like this happens the Sheriff always gets the blame for not being able to be in a thousand places at once--" 

MacGyver shook his head. "Pete is a _good_ Sheriff and those new deputies he hired are good. It's not his fault that crime happens."

"Mama! Down!" Corinne squirmed in her chair; she had finished her breakfast and wanted to play.

"Hang on a second Baby, let me clean you up--" Gillian got up and left the kitchen returning with a green container of baby wipes. She wiped off her daughter's hands and face and pulled the tray off of her chair, placing it on the counter near her sink. 

"Here let me get her--" Alex got up and unbuckled the safety belt and lifted Corinne setting her down on the ground. "There you go Squirt, go play--"

Corinne stared at Alex for a moment, her gaze going between him and Mac. The expression on her face had the three adults laughing.

"I think we've confused her Lex--" Mac chucked as he got up from the table and crouched down in front of the little girl. "He's my brother Corinne. I know he looks like me but see his hair is darker and short and mine is blond and long--" He reached behind his head and pulled the pony tail holder from his head and shook it out, the long blond tendrils flying all around his face.

"See?"

She reached out and touched the blond hair studying it with interest. 

Alex crouched down beside his brother and she also touched his shorter hair. "I'm not the corn head my brother is."

"He's just jealous Corinne--" Mac nudged his brother's ribs with his elbow trying to knock him off onto his butt.

Gillian snickered over the two brother's antics. "See Baby? Mac and Alex--"

"Alis--" Corinne said as she let go of Alex's dark hair; this brought a smile to his face. 

"That's close enough--" He touched Corinne's red hair and kissed her cheek before straightening back up.

"I better go I'm sure you guys have things to do and I promised Molly we'd spend some time together today."

Mac gently got Corinne's fingers out of his hair and stood up. "Well not really we're just going to hang around the house and rest."

"I'm supposed to be taking it easy, nothing strenuous--" Gillian glanced at Mac; their eyes met and she instantly blushed. Alex saw the exchange and cleared his throat.

"Yeah that can put a damper on things."

"No not really--" MacGyver gave his brother a narrowed gaze; if looks could kill Alex would have been a crumpled pile of flesh on the floor. "Come on, I'll walk you out--" He gripped his brother's arm and escorted him towards the door.

"Bye Alex thanks for stopping by--" Gill barely had time to say the words before the two brothers disappeared through the front door and closed it behind them.

Mac sighed as he came back inside closing the door. He heard the sound of water running and returned to the kitchen seeing Gillian washing the dishes.

"Sorry about that, Alex is an unmerciful tease."

"Seeing you in my sweats probably didn't help--" Gillian wiped down Corinne's tray and rinsed it setting it in the drain board. 

He walked up behind her wrapping his arms across her chest. "You really should be resting Gill--" He leaned his chin on her shoulder giving her neck a kiss.

"I'm all right, just a little sore and dishes isn't exactly a strenuous activity."

"No, but I said I was going to take care of you--" He let go of her and turned her around plucking the sponge from her left hand. "And I meant it--" Taking her by the hand, he led her back to the table and sat her down in one of the chairs.

Gillian sighed shaking her head, the table wasn't totally cleared and she went to start clearing it.

"Ah ah! No! Just sit there, I'll take care of the table."

"I'm not helpless you know--" She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"No you're not helpless, but I made the mess cooking so I'm going to clean it up--" He began gathering the dishes up from the table and took them to the sink. The milk and butter got put away and the cookies got placed in the ceramic jar on top of the counter.

"Where did Corinne go?"

"In her room playing, don't worry when she wants to watch a video or is bored with her toys she'll let us know--" Gillian ran her hand down her t-shirt feeling the bumps from the gauze and tape through the material.

"You really should be resting--" Mac started washing the breakfast dishes and glanced over his shoulder at Gillian. "The doctor did say that."

"Yeah probably, my stomach is pretty sore--" She sighed and got up slowly. "I shouldn't nap and leave you to handle Corinne."

"We'll be fine--" He shook the water from his hands and motioned down the hall with his chin. "Go on now; I'll be there in a little while to check on you."

"Okay okay I'm going--" Gillian shuffled down the hallway towards the staircase and carefully descended it.

Mac quietly approached the bed seeing Gillian on her side. His fingers wrapped around the thick comforter and he pulled it over her carefully.  He slowly sat on the edge of the bed watching her sleep for a moment a smile coming to his face. _God she's beautiful---even when she sleeps— He thought to himself as he stretched his hand out towards her laying it on one cheek. The heat of caused him to jerk his hand away as if he had touched a candle's flame._

"Gill?" He licked his lips a moment, his fingers grazing across her forehead; the skin there too felt hot and clammy. "Gillian?"

She stirred, her head turning to face him; her gaze a fevered one as it fell on his face.

"Corinne?"

"Playing--" MacGyver tucked two fingers under her chin. "How are you doing?"

"I don't feel so hot--" Gillian sighed reaching up to touch his hand.

"No you _do_ feel hot that's the problem--"Leaning forward, his lips kissed her forehead a moment.

"My stomach hurts."

"All right, I'm going to get you some Tylenol and give Doc Holloway a call, okay?" 

Gillian nodded, taking a deep breath. "You'll be back soon?"

"As fast as I can--" He gave her his best reassuring smile, his fingers stroking down her cheek.

"You just go back to sleep."

"Okay--" She settled back down and sighed, her eyes sliding closed. Mac watched her, when her breathing evened out he climbed down from the bed and headed back upstairs. He glanced at Corinne in the living room and picked up the phone, dialing information.

"Yes, Lancaster please. I'd like the number for Lancaster General--" The line clicked in his ear and the recording began to play. 

"555- 9241--" He mumbled to himself as he hung up the line and quickly dialed. Corinne watched him a moment and crawled over to his feet, pointing to the receiver tucked against his ear.

"Phone!"

"Shhhhh!" Mac put one finger up to his lips; the simple gesture fascinated the little girl who quickly imitated it.

"Yes, I'd like to talk to Dr. Holloway please."

Corinne still had her finger to her mouth, the amazement in her hazel eyes made MacGyver laugh. He was about to speak when the line clicked.

"Dr. Holloway? MacGyver—Gillian is okay but she seems to be running a bit of a fever. Oh you will? All right, yeah the only pharmacy out here is Conway's. Twenty minutes? Okay thanks Doc, bye."

He hung up the phone sighing. "That was Mommy's doctor on the phone--" Mac gazed down the hall towards the master bedroom. Glancing back at the little girl he bent down and tucked his hands under her arms lifting her onto his lap. "Mommy's not feeling good right now, so how about you and me go get her medicine?" She stared at him for a moment, her fingers once again touching his loose hair that lay down his chest.

"You've got a thing for my hair don't you?"  Her eyes studied him and he leaned forward, nuzzling the side of her face. "Before we go we need to get dressed. I'm in sweats that are your size and you're in pajamas--" 

Mac tucked his hand under Corinne's legs and stood up holding her in his arms. 

"Come on Short Stuff, let's get dressed."

Mac had gotten his overalls out of the bedroom and borrowed one of Gill's t-shirts; though over sized for her it fit him just right, declaring **AIM HIGH US AIR FORCE. **The shirt in the appropriate color of Air Force blue with bright white lettering. 

He stood over Corinne, brush in hand, combing out her red curls carefully. Gathering the hair up, he picked up a pink pony tail holder from the bed and made a pony tail on the back of her head. 

"Okay, I'll admit I'm no expert on fashion, but I think I made a good choice--" He fluffed out her pony tail and stepped back, looking her over. A pair of maroon overalls and a white long sleeve shirt were what MacGyver had chosen along with a pair of brown hiking boots with Winnie the Pooh on them that he had brought for her. Securing the Velcro, he helped her down from the bed and took her hand.

"I think we're ready now. I checked on Mommy and she's fast asleep. So we better hurry so we can make her feel better--" Hand in hand they walked to the front door where Gillian hung car keys on a brass key-shaped plaque beside it. 

"I hope Mommy doesn't mind but I think we'll take the Pathfinder--" Mac snatched the keys off the hook and studied them a moment. "That way we don't have to worry about moving your car seat around."

Jack whistled as he pushed his red cart; his white tennis shoes squeaking as he headed down the frozen food aisle. Perusing each glass case carefully, he opened the door and pulled out TV dinners and placed them carefully in his cart. Satisfied that he had enough, Jack rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks when he recognized the long blond hair of his next door neighbor as he stood headed down the baby aisle.

"Hey Mac!" 

MacGyver froze in place and slowly turned around seeing his grinning friend. "Hey Jack! How are you?"

The two men shook hands and Jack's eyes widened at the little girl he had a hold of.

"And who is _this_ pretty little miss?"

Corinne gazed at the bushy mustached man and her hazel eyes widened. She quickly grabbed a hold of Mac's khaki covered leg and tried to hide behind it.

"This is Corinne, Gillian Pershing's daughter--" He saw her fear and put a hand to her back. "It's all right Sweetheart, this is my friend Jack Dalton."

"Yeah! We're friends--" Jack crouched down, eye level with the obviously shy child; one skeptical hazel eye appearing from behind Mac's leg. "I'm harmless Cory! Check this out!" He pulled a small plane from the pocket of his jeans and spun the propeller.

"Bum bum bum be bum---bum bum be bum!" He hummed as the plane flew around Corinne's head. 

She watched it, pointing it out and peering up at Mac. "Ooo!"

"It's a plane Sweetheart, Jack loves planes--" His big hand touched her back, reassuringly.

"Come on, give Uncle Jack a smile--" Jack brought the plane close to her face.

Staring at the little grey metal prop plane, Corinne reached out to touch it and gave the propeller a spin. She looked at Jack and gave him a little smirk. "Lane!"

He couldn't help but laugh and handed her the little toy. "A gift for a pretty lady."

Jack straightened back up. "So what's the deal with Little Red Hiding Hood here?"

Mac shrugged his shoulders, bending over a moment to pick the little girl up. "Just helping Gillian take care of her while she's on the mend."

"Oh that's right, I heard about her robbery--" Jack held out his hands. "Come on, I can help you guys shop at least--" He tilted his head towards his shopping cart wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ummmm--" Mac gazed at the cart and then Corinne. She stared at the stout man in the bright red button down shirt and pointed towards him. "Is that a yes?"

"Looks like one to me!" 

"Okay--" He passed the child to Jack, who kissed her cheek as he tucked her into the front of his cart.  

"I wonder--" 

MacGyver looked around the store trying to find the pharmacy. "Wonder what?"

Jack fastened the safety belt around Corinne's middle. "I wonder if they sell dolls here--" The meek smile on his face made Mac chuckle, Jack too had fallen under the little girl's spell.

"Oh I'm sure there are, you find out I'm going to get Gill's medicine."

"And we're back Baby--" Mac crouched down setting Corinne on her feet. She had a wide grin on her face, clutching a baby doll in a pink outfit and the matching flower diaper bag.

"Mama!" She wanted to show her mother her new doll and started walking towards the hall.

"She's asleep, when she wakes up you can show her your new baby doll--" He called out after her closing the door behind him.

Corinne stopped and turned a slightly perplexed expression on her young face; her disappointment clear.

Mac dropped down on one knee and touched her shoulder. "Mommy needs to rest, you need to be quiet for her so she can--" He emphasized this by touching his finger to his lips and she did the same.

"Sh!"

"That's right Baby, shhh. Be very quiet. Can you go play with your new doll in your room?"

She turned around and pointed to her room. 

"Right over there--" He stood up and took her by the hand leading her to the room. Corinne ran inside and plopped down on her bed, laying her doll beside her.

"Okay, if you want to lay down that's okay too--" Mac turned around and got a folded up blanket out of her closet, a bright blue color with pink pigs on it. He opened it and fluffed it out, the puffy comforter coming to rest gently over her. Corinne snuggled under it a bit before yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"I'm going to go check on your mom--" He bent over and kissed her cheek, his hand smoothing down her hair. "I'll be back in a minute."

Mac straightened up gazing down at the little girl for a moment before pulling her door partially shut. 

"Gill?"

The sound of her name forced the sleeping woman to open her eyes. A face came into focus above her, a concerned face with a pair of eyebrows drawn together seriously. He picked up the note he had left her from the other pillow and crumpled it in his hand.

"Mac--" She tried to smile but the feel of her flushed face prevented her from doing so.

"How long have I been asleep?" 

"A good hour, hour and a half--" He placed one hand on her cheek, gritting his teeth at how much warmer it felt. "I had to go get some medicine for you from Doctor Holloway."

"Medicine? For what?" She licked her lips her eyes briefly closing; all she wanted to do was go back to sleep.

"You have an infection; Doc said it's common with stab wounds. She prescribed some medicine for you and some pain pills--"He reached into his pocket and pulled out a white paper bag, it rattled as he brought it closer for her to see. Standing up, he took the pills into the bathroom and came out with a glass of water.

"Here, I want you to take them right now."

Gillian propped herself up on her elbows, the action pulling at her wound and she gasped her hand flying to it. "Ow ow ow!"

"Easy now, slowly--" Mac watched as she very carefully and slowly sat up against the headboard; she took the pills he offered and popped them into her mouth. A grimace wrinkled her nose as she quickly swallowed the pills down.

"Yuck!"

"I know they taste bad but they'll make you feel better--" Reaching a hand out, he stroked it over her flushed face.

"Where's Corinne?" Gillian asked, running her hand across her forehead.

"I just tucked her into bed, she seemed tired. It might have been our trip to the store that caused it."

"Yeah sometimes the store is pretty exciting to her--" She stared into Mac's face a moment cupping it between both hands. "Will you stay with me awhile?"

"You have to ask?" He cocked one eyebrow at her; a Cheshire cat grin coming to his lips as Gill drew his head to her chest stroking his hair down his back.

"No, I'm not the one that needs comforting--" MacGyver wiggled out of her arms and ended up beside her. With one hand to her shoulder he turned her towards him, letting her rest her head against the center pocket of his overalls. Gillian closed her eyes at the warmth of his body she felt even through the thick khaki material.

"This is nice Mac, but there's just one _little problem."_

"There is?" He asked as she lifted her head.

"Yeah."

"And what might that be?"

Gillian shifted on her side and glanced down at the center panel of his overalls; the khaki stretched across his broad chest. "Your rivets were pressing into my cheek--" She unfastened each strap; tossing it over his shoulder. With care she folded the center panel over grinning when she saw what t-shirt he had underneath.

"Looks familiar."

"I've decided to enlist—thought I'd get into the proper frame of mind--" The straight faced, matter-of-fact tone made Gill laugh.

"No way, first thing they'd do is chop off your hair--" Gill's laughter died away as she laid her head on top of the t-shirt, her fingers tracing over his flat pecs.

"God you're so strong Mac."

MacGyver's eyes slid closed a soft sigh coming out of him. He reached up and touched her hand pinning her palm over his heart. "When you're healed up we can continue this little session of touchy-feely, okay?" He clutched her hand and raised it to his lips ever so gently kissing it. 

"Sorry--" She yawned, her eyelids feeling heavy.

"No need to be--" He shifted a little, his arm coming across her shoulders. Her body felt hot, like freshly sun dried clothes, the warmth lingering and spreading to him.

"The pills are probably going to knock you out."

Gillian didn't answer, Mac gazed down at her seeing that her eyes were closed; her peaceful breathing told him that she had fallen asleep.

"Never mind--" He whispered as he planted a kiss in her hair.

Gillian tucked a few stray hairs behind her ears as she opened the front door seeing the smiling face of Alex MacGyver. He had on a black tank top and black jeans and pulled his sunglasses off.

"Hi Gill, how have you been?" 

"I'm good Alex, thanks. Won't you come in?"

"Thanks--" He stepped inside the hous, looking around. "I'm surprised my brother isn't here."

She felt her face flush a little and cleared her throat. "Well he was here a whole week Alex. He did a ton of stuff including take care of me, Corinne and got that new security system put in at my store. He probably needs the rest now."

Alex whipped around, his lips curved in a mischievous grin that was an exact imitation of his older brother's. "I doubt it Gill, if I know my brother he's pining for you as we speak."

"I miss him too, he really came to my rescue--" A small grin came to her lips a moment before she folded her arms over her chest.

"So, got any plans for this mini vacation?" He took a few steps towards her, his thumbs tucked into his belt loops. 

Her hand slid across her mouth and she sighed. "I don't know Alex, I really don't."

"Gee I'd be a _shame_ to spend it all alone--" Alex's dark eyes stared at her a moment, the intensity in that gaze made her shift her weight a little.

"Yeah I guess it would be a shame--" She looked at what she had on, a pair of short denim cutoffs and a maroon sleeveless shirt.

"Maybe I know of a place I can go, even dressed like this."

Alex nodded an amused expression on his face. "Yeah, I'm sure its open right now."

"Well not right now now--" She turned and headed down the hall and into Corinne's bedroom, she came back out holding her daughter by one hand and her little pink suitcase in the other. The little girl had on a pair of jean shorts and a purple flowered shirt, her pony tail holder in the same matching shade.

"Look who's here Corinne--" 

Handing the small suitcase to Alex, he dropped to one knee in front of her. "Hey Squirt, ready to go to Minneapolis?"

Corinne saw the sunglasses tucked into the front of his tank top and pulled them off studying them.

"She's got good taste in shades--" Alex took them from her little hands and put them on her. "There you go all ready for a day of sun and fun."

Gillian snickered; the oversized lenses made her daughter resemble a bug. "Yeah, she's all ready for fun in Minneapolis."

"Great!" He popped up like toast and took Corinne by the hand. "Let's go then."

"You be a good girl now Baby and listen to Alex and Ellen, all right?" Gillian crouched down and hugged her daughter, kissing her cheek. Corinne returned the hug, her head on her mom's shoulder.

"I'll see you some time tomorrow evening--" She stood up giving Alex a smile. "Thanks for doing this Alex I really appreciate it." Placing her hand on Alex's shoulders, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

"Yeah the place I know is pretty green, lots of plants growing there--" He winked at her as he once more took Corinne's hand. 

"Come on Squirt, Mom is ordering pizza and we're going to watch some movies!"

"Puppy movie?" Corinne asked, staring up at Alex.

"That's what she calls 101 Dalmatians--" Gillian staged whispered to Alex, who nodded.

"Yeah we've got that one too, come on."

 She opened the door and watched as Alex and Corinne made their way down the steps. When they were out of sight she closed the door leaning her back against it. After a few moments of contemplation she sat down on her couch and picked up the phone, dialed a number and held it up to her ear.

"Hey—listen I think we should talk. Would you mind if I came over right now? Corinne is with your brother, they're going to the amusement park in the morning so she's spending the night--" A smile came to Gill's face as she crossed her legs. "We can order some pizza, maybe watch some TV. Okay, I'll be right over--" She hung up the phone and quickly got up. She had to get a few things from her bedroom and headed down the hall towards it.

"Dinner was excellent--" 

Gillian leaned her head against Mac's chest and sighed closing her eyes. They were both in the living room stretched out on his tan couch, the furniture sat in front of his stone fireplace. On the hand carved coffee table in front of them was the remains of Bellanapoli's dinner special, an antipasto, Greek salad and large pizza. 

"Yeah they make great food, I get it all the time--" Mac ran his hands down Gillian's hair enjoying the press of her body against his. "So Corinne will be gone till tomorrow?"

"Yup—Alex and your mom are going to take her all over Minneapolis."

Mac cleared his throat, licking his lips and pressing them together. "Does this mean you're spending the night here?" 

The question hung in the air a moment; its meaning not lost on either one of them. Gillian raised her head peering into Mac's face seeing his hopeful expression.

"If you don't mind--"

"Mind? Why would I mind? I've spent countless nights at your house."

"That's true you have--" Gillian leaned forward and brushed her lips against Mac's slowly before her mouth took his.

Closing his eyes Mac returned the gentle kiss; his hands sliding down her back to her butt and gripped it. Gillian jumped a little, the action caused their bodies to rub together and Mac's deep groan broke the kiss.

The sound made Gillian shiver as did the feel of something warm and solid nudging against her thigh. The thought of taking the next step suddenly entered her mind. 

"Mac, maybe we can go watch TV in your room?"

"Well yeah its just that--" He started to say he didn't have a TV in his room, but the way Gill stared at him suddenly made him stop talking. "Yeah we can go watch some TV in there."

Gillian slid off of him and sat down on the couch; Mac stood up and stretched his hand out to her.

"Come on--"

Her hand trembled as she placed it in Mac's and let him pull her up. 

MacGyver's bedroom was on the other side of the kitchen, far away from the other two bedrooms he had built into the cabin. He opened the door and let it swing wide to reveal the big king size bed with a pair of nightstands on either side. Gillian saw it and shivered rubbing her arms against a chill that only she could feel.

"You okay?" Mac put his hands on her shoulders feeling them tense under his fingers. They felt like concrete and he rubbed them gently.

"Yeah, guess I'm just nervous—never saw your bedroom before." She took a deep breath forcing herself to relax.

"That's right you've never seen my place before, care for a tour?" 

"Sure, I'd love to see the greenhouse and all your plants."

"Okay that's where we'll start then--" He turned her around and took her hand, leading her out the backdoor. The sun had already gone down, the sky painted in shades of gold and pink; the heat of the summer day finally beginning to let up. Mac stopped on the porch and flipped a few switches, the green fiberglass building a short distance away suddenly lighting up.

"Wouldn't do much good to show you the greenhouse with no light--" 

Gillian nodded in agreement as they crossed the yard and opened the door. A blast of heat greeted them so strongly they both instantly broke out in sweat.

"Warm—really warm--" She fanned her face a little trying to cool off.

"Yeah I know, but it really makes the plants thrive--"

There were three rows of long wooden tables, all of them covered in plants and flowers so thick it was like a jungle; the tables barely visible. Gillian raised her head, seeing the pipes of a misting system overhead.

"That's why its so muggy in here?"

"Exactly, the humidity cuts down on the watering--" Mac pointed out a door on the end of the first row. "That's my workroom--" He tugged on her wrist escorting her through the foliage, the moist leaves and branches sliding against them as they walked. Finally they reached the little room and Mac pushed open the door and flicked on the light. 

"Wow!" Gillian saw the shelves filled with clay pots that were all around them and the pottery wheel that sat in the middle. "You make these all yourself?"

"Yeah--" He let go of her hand and picked a pot up inspecting it. "What I don't have is my own kiln; I'm saving up for it."

"Then how do you cook all these?" Gillian stepped into the room coming up behind him.

"The local college let's me use their electric kiln as often as I want. In exchange I teach a pottery class on the weekends for continuing education over the summer. My last one is this weekend in fact."

"That's nice of them to let you use the kiln--" She spotted another door on the far side of the room and glanced over her shoulder at Mac.

"Another workroom?"

"No--" He set the pot down and went over to the wooden door and opened it. "This is my crash room."

Gillian followed him inside, the room like a mini apartment; it contained a futon that was folded out, a small color TV, a makeshift shower in the corner and a little fridge.

"In case you end up working late out here and don't want to go back to the cabin?" Gillian went over to the futon; it had a yellow wooden frame and a blue mattress on it.

"Yeah, or sometimes I'll just hide out here--" Mac watched her. She stood in front of the futon and a flash came to him, silently he moved behind her.

"And why do you want to hide?" Gill turned around, gasping as she nearly crashed into his chest. For a moment they just stared at each other the heat strong and sudden between them. She swallowed hard peering up into his flushed face.

"Mac I--" She started to talk but her words were suddenly cut off when Mac gripped both of her upper arms and pulled her against him, his mouth taking hers. Gillian hesitated for a split second before her arms came around his neck. Mac's mouth was soft, his kisses firm and determined as his tongue snaked into her mouth and stroked slowly over hers. That action made Gill shiver, a wave of heated desire washing over her as her fingers slid up into his hair.

Breaking the kiss, MacGyver panted softly in her face. "I want to make love to you Gill, right _now_--" 

"I want you too--" She cupped the back of his neck and kissed him again; moaning at how incredibly good his lips tasted, like warm vanilla sugar. Her tongue stroked once across his lips as it slipped inside his mouth and circled his. 

Mac groaned, gripping her shoulders firmly as he backed up against the futon and used his weight to force her back on it. He shifted over to one side not wanting to crush her. His hands slid down her stomach to the bottom of her shirt stroking over the warm skin as he removed it. 

The next thing he touched was the button of her jeans; he popped the button and unzipped them, pulling them down her legs. His fingers traced over the crotch of her black panties, the material damp.

Gillian gasped and raised her hips against his hand in response as he stroked her hard nub of pleasure.

"Please Mac, don't tease--" She whimpered as she pulled his shoulders trying to get him on top of her. Finally he shifted, letting her take the full brunt of his weight.  Her hands glided down his back to his jeans; they circled around him to the front and began fumbling with the zipper and stroking over the hard ridge pressing against it. 

Mac clamped his hand over hers his breathing ragged. "You're getting to me and fast, I don't know how long I can last."

Smiling, she shook her head. "We've got plenty of time--" She raised her head and kissed him, both their hands working in unison to get his jeans off and her panties. When both garments hit the floor, Mac settled himself between her legs and peered down into her face. He sat back on his haunches and pulled off his t-shirt, his hair now swirling around his face.

Gillian saw the look in his eyes and sat up, both her hands traced up his pecs and into his hair. She gripped the long locks gently and pulled his head back; her lips nibbling and sucking on his throat.

He shuddered, gasping as the sensation of her warm mouth on a sensitive part of his body; his pulse pounding so hard he grew dizzy. Taking a hold of both her shoulders Mac pulled her against him and held her there.

She gently nipped his Adam's apple down to his collar bones hearing him hiss through his teeth as she made her way down to his chest and lapped at it; her tongue warm and full as it trailed along the muscles to his nipples and circled them.

That was the last straw, Mac's grip on her shoulders tightened as he forced her back on the mattress. He saw the uncertainty in her eyes and shook his head, his hands coming up to stroke over her cheeks.

"You don't have to be afraid you know that don't you?"

"I know--" She leaned her face into his hand and smiled.

"Good--" Dropping his head, his mouth took hers as he nudged her knees apart rising over her on his forearms. 

Gillian tore her head away, shaking it. "No, I want you close to me. I want to be able to see your eyes." 

His arms slid out across the mattress as he settled back down on top of her.  "I don't want to hurt you--" 

"You won't--" She gave him a reassuring smile, her legs coming around his waist.

Mac took a deep breath trying to control the strong surges of hormones flooding through his system. Despite the fact he had little control at this point, he wanted to make it last as long as he could. Propping himself up on his elbows, MacGyver pulled forward sinking into her slowly feeling the tight heated grip of Gillian's body suddenly clamp around him. He heard her gasp and saw a pair of astonished eyes peering at him and pain etched on her face.

"No, I can't--" He moved away from her, sitting back on his haunches and running his hand through his hair. "As much as I want you--" 

Gillian sat up, touching her fingers to his lips. "I'm sorry, its been so long—when I felt you in me I just—froze--" Her hand slid away from his mouth.

"We don't have to do this now, it can wait for another time--" He started to get up when she reached out and snagged his wrist pulling him back to the bed.

"No Mac I _do_ want this now, I want _you_."

"Why?" He turned his hand over their fingers entwining.

She swallowed hard again dropping her head; after a moment she raised her eyes and they grew shiny with tears.

"Because I love you--" Reaching out she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I love you Mac and I want to be with you."

MacGyver's arms came around her and he buried his face against her shoulder, the words she spoke sent a rush of emotions through him so strong he swayed.

"I love you too."

"Then make love to me--" She whispered into his ear, kissing the side of his neck.

He pulled back from the hug, both hands coming to her face as he kissed her slowly, tenderly; his mouth taking hers as he leaned her back on the mattress. Their lips stayed locked together as he covered her body, his hands slid down her sides to her thighs and parted them. Gillian encircled his neck, only to have Mac peel her arms from around him and pin them against the mattress. 

His fingers caressed up hers as he slid forward once more; the head of his shaft barely slip into her. The sweet warm grip made him groan against her lips. Gillian gasped, squeezing her eyes shut at the size and heat of him. Raising her legs she folded them around his back urging him to go on.  Mac slid back and forward again, he did this several times noticing how much more relaxed Gillian seemed as he nudged his way inside her. Finally one last thrust had him buried in her up to the hilt and the feel of it had them both moaning, their long kiss breaking.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, their two bodies merged as one. MacGyver caressed Gill's face; he touched his forehead to hers as he began to move, slowly and deeply. He raised himself up on his forearms arching his back as he tilted his face towards the ceiling. 

Gillian's breathing grew ragged as she wrapped her legs around Mac tighter; she craned her neck and planted kisses along his pecs, burying her face against his chest. She whimpered, every cell in her body buzzing with pleasure clinging to him like a drowning woman. 

A thousand things raced through Mac's mind, all of his thoughts and energy focused on the beautiful warm woman he plunged into over and over. How much he loved her, how much he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and have kids--- That last thought froze him in mid stroke, a sense of panic crawling up his spine snuffing out his passion like a birthday candle. His arms grew tense like steel as he hovered over her.

His sudden stopping opened Gillian's eyes. "Mac? What's wrong?"

"What about protection Gill? I was too caught up in the moment to think about it before but I'm so close now—it just hit me—" He took a deep breath and exhaled, beads of sweat were rolling down his spine.

"I take pills Mac; after Corinne was born my doctor put me on them. I didn't want to risk getting pregnant again so soon and when Michael got sick—I'm still taking them out of habit I guess--" She pulled him back down on top of her, her lips close to his ear and their sweaty bodies slid along one another in tiny mini strokes.

"We're safe—you don't have to worry about anything--"

MacGyver's hands slid to the edge of the futon, his fingers curling around it. 

"Oh good--" The nudging of his hips to hers came to an end when he pulled on the frame in one powerful stroke. Gillian gasped at the sudden force of that thrust, the next one sent her over the edge and she gave a strangled cry, her chest heaving. The spasm of her muscles clenching his burning shaft made him pull even harder against the frame, the wood creaking as they both climaxed together; their strangled moans and cries echoed in the room reaching a crescendo before finally dying away.

Mac turned his head resting one red cheek against her sweaty chest, his eyes wide and astonished at the intensity of his orgasm, his body quivered the consistency of his muscles like Jell-O.

"Gill?"

She didn't answer and he raised his head seeing her eyes were closed, her face sated and content. He brushed a few stray hairs away from her face. "Gillian?"

Her eyelids raised and focused on him, her eyes dreamy. "Hey--" She turned her face and kissed his fingers.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah—I'm good, how about you?" 

"Exhausted, you wore me out--" He teased, planting a tiny kiss on her lips. "I feel like I need a month's worth of sleep." Lowering his head back down he snuggled against her chest and kissed it.

"Then by all means go to sleep--" Gillian wrapped her arms around his head kissing the top of it. She heard his breathing even out and planted another kiss in his hair as she too went to sleep.

Gillian opened her eyes and for a moment she forgot where she was. The weight on her chest reminded her and she gently shifted over rolling Mac on his back. His head lolled to one side and she gently cupped his chin turning it back. She took a moment to study him, her fingers sliding up his cheekbones and then back down his jaw line. Dropping her head she brushed her lips against his gently seeing them suddenly turn up in a smile.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" He asked, his eyelids raising.

"Seducing you--" She kissed down his chin and neck, feeling his laughter vibrate against her mouth. 

"Thought you did that already."

"No, not really--" Stretching out on top of him she made her way down his chest nibbling on his stomach and earning another chuckle from him.

"Hey! Don't leave bite marks--" He reached out to her but she dodged him scooting further down; sliding along his thighs. "Come here--" Mac asked, holding out his hand to her.

Sighing, Gillian accepted it and let him pull her back over him. They ended up nose to nose and Mac put both hands on either side of her face.

Gillian watched him her expression curious. "You look like you want to tell me something."

"I do--" MacGyver sighed, his head raising slightly. "When I was with Kate—she never made me feel the way you do."

"Loved?"

"Needed--" She didn't say a word and Mac took this as a sign to continue. "When we were together—it was like I was a friend she occasionally visited and sometimes slept with. She always had her own agenda her own life—I was just a fixture in it."

"You didn't mind?" Gillian leaned her chin on his chest keeping her attention on him.

"I didn't notice—or maybe I did, I don't know--" He shook his head slowly. "I guess I didn't want to see it. I thought that's how people were. You find someone, you get together with them and then things play out as they may."

"But that _is_ how people are Mac but if there's no emotion, no spark—no joy in seeing that other person—Then what's the point of being with them if there's no connection?" She picked up his hand from her face, their fingers sliding along one another's. "Do you know that even doing something as simple as _this_ can make all the difference in the world?" Gill closed her eyes and opened his hand pressing it to her cheek. 

"Just the touch of your hand can make me feel things."

"Me too--" His fingertips traced over her cheekbone. "The moment I knew for sure how much you meant to me was when you were stabbed. You were lying in that bed—bloody, scared, hurting and the way you looked at me when I came in the room—Like I was the most important person in the world." 

"You are and I'm going to show you how much--" Before MacGyver could do anything Gillian slid down his body and lowered her head capturing his shaft in her mouth. Mac gasped, his hips rising a bit off the bed at the warm tease of her lips around him. Reaching down his fingers gripped her hair as she gently but with determination, began to suckle; her hands stroking his thighs as she did so.

Mac whimpered licking his lips. "Guess you weren't kidding about seducing me--" 

"Umm hmmm--" She hummed; the vibrations made him jump and a low sultry moan escaped from the deep recesses of his chest.

"Don't _do_ that! You just about made me--"

Gillian did it again, her suckling increasing as she bobbed her head. MacGyver's eyes squeezed shut his mouth dropping open as his hips thrust into her mouth over and over as his orgasm burned through his lower body. With one last thrust he froze, his body shuddering as he erupted into Gillian's mouth and slumped back down against the mattress. Panting, Mac licked his lips feeling his heart pounding in her ears.

"Oh _God_ that was incredible--" He reached down with both hands and gripped her upper arms, pulling her back up, skin sliding on skin. Finally they were nose to nose; Gillian smiled meekly her long hair hanging around her face like a curtain. Mac touched the red locks gently pushing the hair back down her shoulders and cupping her cheeks in his hands. He didn't say one word but the shine in his dark eyes took their place. The affection so clear in those dark depths Gill felt her throat close up as she smiled meekly.

"I think we should get some rest--" MacGyver whispered, Gill nodded and lowered her head down to his chest.

Mac was the first one to wake up feeling a metal bar across his back. He shifted a little, the futon teetering as he did so. A small hand cupped around his neck and he very gently moved it aside holding it.

"Gill?"

"Mmmm?" Came the sleepy protest from beside him as Gillian raised her head and a pair of bleary eyes looked into his. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing much, I just think we should go inside where its nice and cool--" He gritted his teeth as he wiggled, the bar continuing to push into his spine. "And my bed is much more comfortable than this thing."

"Yeah it is kind of hot in here--" Gillian sat up wiping her face and neck. "I need a shower."

"Me too--" Mac wrapped his arms around Gill, moving her against his chest. "We can take one together--" He said against the side of her neck as he kissed it. "All warm and wet and steamy."

Gillian closed her eyes sighing as she tipped back her head and gripped Mac's hair. "You going to scrub my back?"

"I'll scrub anything you _want--_" He replied as he worked his way around her neck and down her shoulder blades tasting her damp skin and the goose bumps his lips inspired.

"Ohh Mac--" Groaning Gillian stretched back out on the bed face first, her spine flexing with every brush of his warm lips. "You keep this up and we'll never make it to the house."

"Up is the operative word--" Mac replied breathlessly as he moved to his knees and put his hands on Gill's shoulders pulling her back against his chest. His hands came around her waist and cupped her chest.

"Mac—let's take this to the shower. Then we can go straight to bed--" Her eyes slid closed as she struggled to speak, the big hands on breasts made her words come out in a moan.

"Don't want to wait that long--" He spoke in her hair his hips grinding against her butt; turning to look over his shoulder he spotted the makeshift shower. "We can take one in here and then go to the house."

She nodded and felt herself jerked backwards, a strong arm locked around her waist as Mac climbed down from the bed. The door to the plastic box yanked open, the size of it barely bigger than a phone both. Mac set Gillian down as soon as he stepped inside it sandwiching her against one of the clear walls as the faucet came on with a hiss; neither seemed to notice the freezing cold water that rained down on both of them. 

Gillian's hands slid down the plastic, the wetness making a squeaking noise as Mac pinned her against the wall feeling his erection pressing into her lower back. Instinctually she rolled her hips against it hearing a sharp intake of breath in her ear.

"Tell me you want it--" Mac asked as he sucked her earlobe; the sensation making Gillian shiver.

"I want it--"

"Hard or soft?" His hands went from her hips to her thighs and parted them.

"Hard--" Gillian's heart hammered in her chest waiting in anticipation for him to take her.

MacGyver snaked down her body his hands sliding over the wet skin. Finally he worked his way back and sunk himself into her gripping her hips.

With a pleasured gasp, Gill reached behind her head and grasped his hair between his fingers. "So hard and _hot!"_

"You make it hot--" Panting he thrust into her hard, smiling when he felt her clamp around his burning shaft.

She gasped; a long low bellowed erupting out of her as she grabbed his hair. Mac rode her orgasm out, his body moving with hers until finally she slumped against him panting.

"My turn--" He stated as he took her arms away from her neck and turned her around. Now face to face he gripped her around the waist and lifted her. Gillian wrapped her legs around his midsection and her arms around his neck as she kissed him. Under the faucet he began to thrust into her; his hips rotating in slow semi-circles.

Gillian's eyes slid closed marveling at his strength and endurance; every nudge and grind of his pelvis into hers made her sigh. 

Mac's breathing grew ragged as he stared into Gillian's face seeing the flush across her cheekbones. The fact he was partially responsible filled him with a deep sense of satisfaction as did her low whimpers reaching his ears. Finally he lifted her higher their gazes locking.

"Love you Mac--" 

He saw the sincerity in her eyes and it made his chest tighten. His eyes squeezed shut as he gasped and thrust up into her hard as his orgasm rocketed through him. Dropping his head to her shoulder he panted against her skin as his body calmed down.

"Love you too--" 

That brought a smile to Gillian's face as she nuzzled the side of his cheek kissing it. 

"Time to go to bed now Mac."

"You mean to sleep right?" He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly lifting his head from her shoulder.

"I think we need the rest now don't you?"

"For awhile--" MacGyver kissed her cheeks and lips.

"Awhile? You mean you still want more?" Gillian's eyes widened as she looked at him.

"Oh yeah--" His hands caressed her bottom then slid up her back. He saw the surprise look on her face and grinned. "I want to make love to you all night."

"All night?" A mixture of amazement and awe came to her face. "Well if that's what you want--"

With a sigh he touched his forehead to hers. "It is, trust me—all this is just the tip of the iceberg." 

The whir of the pottery wheel filled the room as MacGyver toiled over yet another pot. Bare chested and sweaty, he wiped his arm across his forehead as he leaned back down and shaped the spinning lump of red clay. With great care his fingers ran along its side shaping and stretching the pot, after all this time it was almost second nature for him. A pair of small hands suddenly touched his shoulders causing him to jump. He raised his head eyes wide until he felt a familiar shape pressing into his spine. 

"Good Morning."

"There's barely any morning left--" Gillian said as her arms slid around his waist, her fingers roamed up his chest and traced over it. Mac involuntarily shuddered, the feel of those small hands was terribly distracting and he couldn't help but sigh.

"You're very good at that--" She spoke against his skin as she planted kisses along MacGyver's muscled back.

"Not if you keep that up--" He moaned dropping his head back.

"Keep what up?" With a smile Gillian leaned back and gently gathered up Mac's hair, the blond locks like a curtain that went down past the middle of his spine. She ran her fingers through the thick strands forcing a groan out of Mac.

"Torturing me, I'm going to mess up my pot."

Gillian gently combed her hands through his hair starting at the top of his scalp working her way down. 

"_This_ is your idea of torture?"

"It is when I'm trying to get work done--" Another throaty moan came out of him as he dropped his head. "You're turning me on so bad."

"I am huh?" Her hands brushed his hair to one side and resumed their gliding caress along his back. Once more she hugged him and rubbed her fingers down his chest and stomach.

"This is revenge right for me ravaging you all night?" 

She got up from the chair behind Mac and walked around him, raising his right arm she slipped in the small space between his lap and the pottery wheel.

Mac watched her an eyebrow arching at the woman clad only in a t-shirt that was now straddling his lap. The gleam in her eyes and the slid of her body along his made his throat tighten and his pulse speed up.

"You _are_ getting even aren't you?" He wanted to touch her, those long smooth thighs but the fact his hands were covered in clay prevented him from doing so.

"Nope--" Gillian nestled herself against Mac's black shorts, her legs folding around her waist. She planted little kisses along his pecs working up to his neck.

He closed his eyes every press of her lips made him sigh. "Then what are you doing then?" Mac whimpered as he nuzzled the top of the head and the side of her face as best he could.

Gillian moved back and smiled at him her hands rubbing the back of his neck. "Showing you how much I love you."

"Oh I think you showed me _plenty last night--" He dropped his head and captured her lips with his as he hugged her mindful of his dirty hands. _

"God you feel so _good--_" Gillian sighed as her hug tightened and she leaned her head on his shoulder.  Mac closed his eyes and rested his chin on the top of her head, a nagging question suddenly appearing in the back of his mind.

"You don't regret--" Stopping he shook his head. "Never mind."

Her eyes flew open as she lifted them to gaze into MacGyver's face. "Do I regret making love to you?"

She saw the concern clearly, the fear shining in his mocha eyes as he nodded.

"Mac--" Her tone softened as did her expression as she glided both hands over his cheek. "After the incredible night we've shared how can you think that?"

He gave a nonchalant shrug and turned away from her inquisitive stare. Snagging his chin she gently turned his face back. "Why would you think I'd regret last night?"

Sighing his eyes closed briefly. "I've had the rug pulled out from under me so many times I've lost count. Kate topped it all when she did what she did. I'm not going to go through something like that again Gill; I want to be open and honest with you and not make those same mistakes again. I want you in my life and I'm not going to do _anything to mess that up--" This time he didn't care about his clay-covered hands and gripped her wrist giving it a gentle squeeze. _

"Kate was a _fool_ Mac and so was any other woman that didn't hold onto you--" Her mouth tightened and she licked her lips a moment. "You are a wonderful, special man Mac and the fact that you love me just blows my mind! I keep thinking to myself how _lucky I am."_

"Lucky?"

"Yes to have known love _twice_ in a lifetime--" She touched her forehead to his. "Two incredible men have loved me--" Releasing his chin she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

Mac returned it laying his head on her shoulder. "I feel lucky too Gill, very lucky."

For a moment they both didn't speak simply held onto each other and let their closeness and touch relay silent messages. Finally Mac glanced over Gill's shoulder at his watch.

"Corinne will be here soon we better go clean up and get ready for her."

"But I thought she wouldn't be here till later?" 

He pulled back from the hug shaking his head. "If I know my brother she'll be over here soon."

"Mama! Mama!" Corinne wiggled in Alex's arms causing the younger man to laugh. "All right Sweets just let me put you _down_ all right?" He crouched down and set her on the ground her feet starting to run before they even touched it.  The little girl in a little yellow daisy summer dress took off like a shot towards the open arms of her mother. 

"Hey Baby!" Gillian scooped her up hugging her tightly. "How was the amusement park?"

Alex chuckled as he walked towards the mother and child, a large grin on his face. "Yeah we had a lot of fun--" He hooked his thumb over his shoulder. "There's a big pink teddy bear in the back of my mom's Blazer."

"Hey Alex--" Mac came out of the front door of his cabin seeing his brother. "Have fun at the park?"

"Uh yeah we did--" He crossed his arms over his green tank top studying his older brother. "And what kind of an evening did _you have?"_

MacGyver narrowed his eyes, shooting Alex the gaze of death. "A nice quiet one Lex."

"Uh huh--" He cleared his throat as he wiped his hand across his face. 

Gillian set her daughter down and adjusted her dress. "Were you a good girl?" 

"She was an angel--" Alex turned and went back towards the Blazer. "Come let me a hand Mac."

"We're going to go inside--" Gillian shot Mac a small smile as she took her daughter's hand. Alex saw the look they shared and it made him grin though he tried not to let it show.

The two women went inside the cabin, MacGyver waited till the door closed before turning and looking at his smirking brother.

"Just knock it off Lex all right?"

"Knock_ what_ off?" He tried to feign innocence but Mac simply narrowed his eyes at him.

"That Cheshire cat _grin of yours!"_

"I'm just glad you had a nice time, that's all--" Alex dug in the pocket of his denim shorts trying to find the keys to the Blazer.

Finally finding his keys Alex unlocked the back of the Blazer and took out Corinne's suitcase and the big teddy bear. "You won't _believe who we saw at the park."_

Mac tucked the suitcase under his arm pit. "Who?"

Alex closed the door and took his brother by the arm leading him towards the house. He hesitated a moment before finally sighing. "Kate--"

They stopped just before the door, the two brothers now face to face. "Kate? Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah I had no choice she stopped us."

"What did she have to say?"

"Not much—she asked how we were and all that and of course she asked about you--" Alex watched his brother's reaction. Mac simply shrugged his shoulders.

"So what did you tell her?"

That Cheshire cat grin was back, Alex's lips pulling up in a devious grin. "I told her you were doing great and that you were seeing someone."

"You _said_ that to her?" Mac's gaze was one of disbelief as he stared at his little brother. 

"Hell _yes_ I said it! I thought Mom was going to give me a hard time about it but surprisingly she didn't."

"And what did Kate do?"

"Made a face like she was disappointed and suddenly had to go."

"She probably _is_ disappointed—probably thought I'd be pining away for her for the rest of my life."

"Yeah _right--_" Alex scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "I was never all that fond of her."

"Ancient history Lex--" Mac opened the door and both men stepped into the back door of the kitchen. He looked down and saw a pair of hazel eyes staring up at him.

"Mac! Mac!" Corinne charged him and latched around his leg her little fingers tickling his thigh.

"Hey Baby!" He set everything down and picked her up giving her a hug.

"I missed you too."

Corinne hugged him around the neck laying her head on his shoulder. Mac closed his eyes and rocked her from side to side. "I don't need her Lex; I've got someone now that actually _cares_ about me."

"I'll say you have--" He reached out and touched Corinne's back gently his expression softening.

"You've got _two someone's that care about you."_

"Yes he does--" Gillian went over to Alex and hugged him around the waist. "Thanks Alex for taking care of Corinne and for the park."

"I had a great time too--" He returned the hug patting Gill on the back. "Maybe next time I'll take her to the zoo."

"Next time?" 

The hug was released and Alex nodded.

"Sure! You two want to have another quiet evening at home, right?"

MacGyver and Gillian both turned to look at each other, the affection so clear and strong a blind man could have seen it.

"Definitely--" Mac said with a warm smile as he reached out and took Gillian by the hand and gave it a squeeze.

END.


End file.
